


Part of that world

by chocolate_boombox



Series: Under the sea [1]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Little Mermaid, Angst, Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Original Character(s), Smut in the making, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_boombox/pseuds/chocolate_boombox
Summary: Little mermaid with a twist and Monsta X.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter, the main story line isn't featured yet, so the relationship for now is Kihyun and reader, I have many surprises in my pocket for you, so please bear with me. I had to situate you guys :).  
> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> I don't own any rights to Monsta X, the only copyright I claim goes for the plotline. Any resemblance with reality is pure coincidence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_Stormy sky, again_ , she thought.

 

Droplets of rain fell softly on her face, running down her neck, swamping the already wet clothes underneath the rain coat.

She wondered if there was still such thing as blue and sunny skies. As far as she knew the sun might as well be tucked away behind the clouds forever, leaving mankind to rot away in all this humidity. 

Were it other times, she would've enjoyed this weather. It was calming, just rain against the world around her, a sweet symphony from Mother Nature. 

It has been a week already, but storm clouds seem to have taken roots on this place. Day and night, the winds howling, the rain slashing against the houses around the bay, giving no rest. Looks mellow in comparison to that first day.

Looking over her shoulder the village was barely visible between the curtains of rain. Only shapes could be seen, like a ghost town reaching from within the fog.

When she first laid eyes on the place, found it bleak and dull, everything had that distinctive black burn from the salty air. The people were nice enough but very quiet. For someone that grew accustomed to the rush hours of the capital, the skyscrapers, the sterile downtown buildings, the little village looked foreign to her.  Eventually she grew to love it, as she found more happiness here than in a lifetime of wealth and success. 

 

She turned her head back to the sea, squinting her eyes trying to make up any movement on the dark waters below. It has been a week and nothing new, besides the rain.

 

Bad weather usually, isn't news for Dasima, a small fishing village on the south of the country, so when the news talked about the "storm of the century", the whole village brushed it away as overreaction from the media. Think about it for a bit, wouldn't be the first time a story gets hyped up for the sake of views, and seasoned sailors aren't easily impressed. 

It happens that the storm was news after all and 6 vessels were lost in the very first day it hit.

Since it subsided the whole world seemed to have turned upside down. Life started to feel like running sand escaping through your fingers, no matter how hard you try to hold it you will end up empty handed.

The days were short since it was early January, but she tried her best to keep her vigils going, up there in the cliffs, watching the boats leave before sunrise and comeback after the sun setting on the horizon. One might think she is crazy to face the weather every single day to stare at the ocean, _Let them think what they want, I don't care -_ she thought bitterly.

 

Behind it isn't leisure, nor she is doing this because she is crazy. You see, there's one boat she hopes to see coming back.

 

                                                                                                                                                - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

When hell broke loose she was home alone tending to the laundry in the early evening. The first lightning followed by thunder illuminated the whole room making her jump a little, the air was full of electricity and she almost could feel the next one coming. She stood still looking at the clothes on the table waiting for it. Although she was expecting it, she still jumped. Letting out an amused giggle, shook her head at the silliness of it, 5 years in this place and still she couldn't get used to the loudness of sea storms.

After a while another one followed, this time much closer and much louder, making her jump with earnest. Startled she looked towards the bay and noticed the ominous clouds coming from the ocean. Her thoughts immediately went to him. He left early to go around the storm so he could reach the usual fishing spots and maybe lift some crab traps along the way although crab season was almost over. She hoped he left early enough, because the weather wasn't looking good at all.

The clouds were rolling in fast, like dark tentacles reaching far and wide. She had bed sheets hanging near the porch so she rushed to get them inside before they flew away, the storm was about to hit the bay and she could hear the roar of rain and hail falling from the menacing mass. _Great idea, out in the open while there's a thunderstorm going, yes Jinjoo really smart._ She managed to run back inside before the next loud clap.

And in 15 minutes the storm reached the house, hitting hard, making the shutters smack violently against the frames, making her fear that the house would get ripped apart somehow.

She stood by the window browsing the blackness trying to find movement in the waters whenever a flash cracked through the clouds. She saw some vessels reaching shore and could make the sailors quickly running to safety, but couldn't see which ships they were.

Then something odd caught her eye on the horizon. _Strange_ \- she thought - _is it a cargo ship? It's going directly towards the eye of the storm isn't it? That can't be good_.

It seemed that the ship was moving sideways towards the bay, then it downed on her. It wasn't a ship at all, but it was getting closer. Fast approaching Dasima harbour, was the biggest wave she ever seen. Her hands grasped the wood frame harder, the bay has a narrow entrance and it's surrounded by cliffs from both sides but the wave was still huge. The full force of the wall of water hit the narrow mouth of the bay, with a thundering blast. She could make out the white foam falling at the cliff tops. Part of the wave forcefully entered the bay, carrying rocks and debris. She could see some boats rolling in the water, getting lifted like they were nothing, and broken apart against the main pier.

 

She wanted to look away but it was like her eyes were glued to the horrific sight. The wind was still roaring and she thought she heard screams carried by it. A few explosions could be seen when the fuel tanks burst open. The moaning of wood against wood made it sound like a wounded animal being ripped apart by the predator that was that storm. Worry started welling up in her chest and she sat down. _He went around the storm remember? He wasn't anywhere near that wave. Calm down, he is ok._

She grabbed the satellite phone and dialed the number for his boat. The operator on the other side answered with a recorded message that the number was unavailable. She tried again, and again.

 

-Damn it! Why isn't it working? - she said running her hands through her hair annoyed - Ok calm down, no big deal, it's not the first time he is unreachable, I just have to wait.

 

Yes, he would call back as soon as he could. She was sure if it, he must be worried about her too, this storm was no joke. The rain was too hard now and besides the glow of fire she couldn't see anything else. There wasn't much she could do, the telephone lines weren't working and she suspected the power was out as well. Feeling useless she sat back, trying her best not to freak out.

 Like she often did when he left for sea, she slept on the old couch. It didn't sound fair to be all snuggled up on a comfy bed while her boyfriend risked his life everyday in the unforgiving waters to bring food to the table. This time wasn't different, but the storm that struck the bay was too vicious. He usually calls when things get delayed to keep her from worrying too much, but it was past midnight already and nothing. She tried the phone again, still unavailable. The sickening feeling on her stomach told her something was off, but she had to calm herself and tried to get the much needed rest. She couldn't keep the thoughts away. The chill was creeping up and she hugged herself under the blanket to keep warm - _the weather was too rough, he couldn't call because they need to tend to the ship and the catch. Yes, that was it, they will be back soon, I'm sure they are safe somewhere away from the storm._  The wind still made the windows rattle hard and threw things around outside, she could hear stuff falling on the roof and smack against the walls. Eventually exhaustion caught up with her, and she passed out on the tattered couch, holding her knees to her chest.

 

Morning arrived with the call.

 

An annoying buzz woke her up, she groaned while trying to grab the phone, there was an incoming call from the harbour office. It must be him, she was sure he was ok and back on port it seemed.

The only problem was that the voice on the speaker wasn't the one she expected.

 

\- Kihyun, finally I was so worr-.

 

\- Jinjoo? It's Shownu... I'm sorry to call this early in the morning... but there is something I need you to know from a reliable source before any rumors reach you. There's not an official statement but still, it's best you know it from me.

 

Confused, she tightened the grip on the phone, she could hear the blood pulsing in her eardrums. 

 

\- Hi Shownu, yeah I know, I saw the wave last night. I heard the blasts from the tanks and I could hear people screaming... Is everyone alright? 

 

\- Sadly no, some of our ships were destroyed and at least 14 people died. - he paused taking a deep breath - We don't know how this happened, no one remembers a storm like that, we tried our best to find everyone but... 7 people are still missing Jinjoo.

 

His words echoed in her head. For a moment she didn't feel anything, it didn't sound real. _If he is calling me to tell me this it means... It can't be. I'm dreaming, this is a bad dream right?_

 

\- The coastal guard is here already, they are organizing the search parties but... It's not looking good, we already found 5 of the ships, they were trying to get to the harbour but couldn't outrun the tide... One boat is missing, and I think you know which one.

 

She felt numb all over. He wasn't telling her this was he? He can't be serious. A sudden thought crossed her mind remembering what her boyfriend told her before he left.

 

\- No... there must be a mistake Captain, Kihyun told me he was going on a different course to avoid the storm, I'm sure he is just at the next port waiting for the weather to get better... - she spoke quickly, her voice almost cracking. Her heart hanged for dear life on a thin thread of hope.

 

\- Jinjoo... we found part of his crew three beaches down the coast... smashed, against the rocks. The boat wasn't there. 

 

Her throat tightened at those words and tears started pooling in her eyes.

 

\- He's... where... are you telling me...

 

\- I don't know, he wasn't there. I went with the guard to identify the corpses - he said in a low voice.

She knew he must be worried sick too, he's been friends with Kihyun since they were kids, the young captain was his hyung and felt responsible for him like a true blood brother. 

But the hard truth was that Kihyun was missing.

  
_MISSING, NOT DEAD! -_ she thought angrily, the guard was there already, they will find him in no time. Also the ship is missing too so he might just be out in the open waiting for help. The engine might no be working or the boat is damaged and he can't get it to port, they just have to start looking and bring him back safely to her.

 

-  Do you want Hyeon to go stay with you? - he asked breaking the silence - I'll have to be around the harbour but I would feel better if you got company. 

 

  
_What???_ There's no way in hell she will be staying in home with all this going on.

\- There's no need, I'm coming over to the harbour. Let me just get my stuff...

 

\- Absolutely not! Out of question! The weather is still rough and there's a lot of debris in the harbour. I can't risk you getting hurt or worse. Besides the guard doesn't allow civilians in this area, they are still removing some bodies from under the wreckage.

 

  
_Bodies?_ \- she remembered the boats that looked like toys getting smashed and felt sick to her stomach.

 

\- You know I can't stay here without doing anything, it's my Kihyun out there! I need to go.

 

-No and it's my final decision, I'm still the senior Captain from Dasima and you know I mean it when I say you can't come, you are my responsibility too. There's nothing for you to do here, you will just be in the way. I'm sending my wife over so you won't be alone. And I would feel much better if she had someone too, the storm last night made the baby restless, he spent the night kicking, and her back is giving her so much pain. Please, just do as I ask.

 

 

 

 

She was bitting her lip hard, trying to keep the tears from falling. The whole situation was so unfair but she new he was right, there was hardly anything she could do to help, but still, to remain at home sitting and waiting was torture. The fate of any fisherman's wife, to stay home and hope for the best.

 

\- Fine, I will stay... and I will take care of Hyeon and the baby. I promise. - her voice was almost a whisper - But please tell me if something new comes up. It will drive me crazy to be here without any news.

 

\- Thank you Jinjoo, - relief in his voice -  I promise I will keep you updated and... I swear I will do my best to bring our Kihyun back.

 

_Click._

Her mind was having a hard time processing the whole situation. Missing. Kihyun was missing. A wave crashed his boat somewhere at sea and he is missing. People died, but he didn't he's only missing. He is not dead, just lost at sea. Lost in a stormy sea that killed half of his crew.

At the thought of him having the same fate as the broken bodies at the beach, her stomach turned and her legs gave in, making her kneel hard on the wooden floor, cellphone forgotten at her side.

 

Cold spread through her chest making it hard to breath, the tears were flowing freely now.  _It can't be, that is a lie, he is lying. He can't be missing... not him. Not after what happened._ She doubled over and puked the sparce contents of her stomach. Shaking, she wiped her mouth and managed to wobble over to the bathroom knocking over a chair and a little framed picture of them. After a splash of cold water and a rinse of her mouth the nausea subsided a bit. Cold sweat stuck her bangs to her forehead, her reflexion on the mirror looked tired, dark circles under her eyes contrasting against the almost sickly paleness of her skin. _I look like death._

Grabbing a cleaning rag and a bucket she kneeled next to the mess and started cleaning. It was hard to see what she was doing with the tears blurring her vision. Sobs rippled through her while the memories of that last fight came rushing in. _He left angry at me. The last words I said to him were that I hated him. How can I forgive myself if something happened to him after this?_

She scrubbed harder, when the harsh words exchanged between them echoed in her mind.

The floor was already cleaned but Jinjoo remained kneeling with the dirty rag in her hands, staring at nothing. The sobbing stopped a while ago, leaving only the stains of tears on her cheeks and what felt like a cold empty hole in her chest. Glancing forward she saw something on the floor and reached for it. It was the framed photo, the glass was broken but the picture was still intact. Kihyun was smiling broadly at the camera with his arm playfully wrapped around her waist. Would she ever see that smile again? Would she be allowed to tell him she was sorry about the nasty words that come out of her mouth when he left to work? Unconsciously she caressed his image, cutting her finger on the broken glass. She flinched at this and saw the blood staining the image. _A bad omen_. There was no other option, she need to have him back safe and sound.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Mermaid with a twist and Monsta X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part is out! The plot thickens xD...  
> I am having so much writing this you have no idea! I hope you are enjoying reading it as well.  
> Still a bit boring I know, but we are getting there I promise. We still only know about her relationship with Kihyun through flashbacks, but I can't give it all away yet can I? ;)  
> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> I don't own any rights to Monsta X, the only copyright I claim goes for the plotline. Any resemblance with reality is pure coincidence.

 

The waves smashed hard against the rocks making the spray of the sea reach the cliff top she was sitting in. Another day was passing quickly and still no news about Kihyun's whereabouts. Although the 6 other missing crewmen were already rescued from a cave somewhere along the coast, little to nothing was found about him. Shownu, contacting her to give the daily update he promised, told that the crewmen saw "The Medusa" hours before the wave crashed, but the boat was going on the opposite direction, away from the storm. There was hope he might be a bit further south than they were expecting at first and the search parties had confidence that they would soon find him.

 

It took her every ounce of strength she had not to go looking for him herself. Shownu noticed the urgency in her voice when she asked how far south it was and he reminded her of the promise she made.

She would stay away from the harbour and the searches, that's what Jinjoo told him. Bitting her lip she agreed once again, and stayed true to her word, but it was hard.  Day after day she left the house before sunrise and did the short hike to the cliffs to keep watch until the guard returned. She spent her time in the rain searching the horizon for a sign, any sign that might tell her that Kihyun is coming back. Hyeon and Shownu protested vehemently against these vigils, saying it wouldn't do her any good, that it wouldn't help finding him faster, and that he would need her healthy and strong once he got back. Yes, everyday she was wet, shivering and hungry, everyday she ate little more than a thin fish soup when she got home, but it would all be worth it if she got to see him once again.

Her stomach growled angrily, food was getting scarce these days. With Kihyun missing, the supply of fish to their household stopped and so did their income. The few savings she had were going fast and had no way of replacing it, she could ask the harbour for Kihyun's earnings for that month but she would never do that. After all the town already talked too much about her since the disappearing, she often overheard her neighbors talking loudly, not even trying to lower their voices in case she could hear them. They talked about how she didn't set foot on the beach to help with the cleaning works, how unlucky Kihyun was to have her as a partner, the lazy rich girl that came from the Capital, that wasn't moving a finger to bring him back. It hurted her, listening those things, she thought she had won them over through the years. Looks like that for Dasima once an outlander, always an outlander, specially when you used to be a rich outlander.

She was rich only in rumors now, she gave up her status and wealth to be with Kihyun, her father stripped her of any property, titles or bank accounts when she told him she would go to Dasima to live with her boyfriend. A few people new about this, Shownu, Hyeon and of course Kihyun, no one else knew about the sacrifice she made to be there and become part of their community.

 

  
_Community_ \- she snickered to herself - _5 years later and they still treat me like I'm fucking E.T.._  

 

A group of people was passing by on the rocky road discussing the current events, the rain was falling hard so they didn't noticed the huddled figure under a old rain coat. They were discussing theories about Kihyun's whereabouts, she pricked her ears trying to listen what they were saying, was there a new development? Did they get a radio signal from him?

Her heart sunk when she heard the conversation.

Some of the guys thought he had run away to other part of the country so he wouldn't have to deal with a girlfriend that barely worked and a foreigner among them, others said he struck luck at some hidden treasure he found, and not willing to share with a lazy woman like her ran away with a decent girl, the last one said he might have killed himself at sea so he wouldn't disgrace himself with the shame he had at home.

 

In their thoughts she was the one to blame for his disappearance.

  
_They might be right after all. But it d_ _oesn't matter,_ \- she thought shaking the heavy feeling, -  _I have to hold on_.

For him, she owed him at least this.

 

They never had troubles with money, but Kihyun was the sole bread winner of their little family. She did try to get a job at first but on a small village like Dasima it wasn't easy. People tend to do their own work not wanting to depend on that kind of luxuries , and she was an outsider that had to win her place. Eventually she managed to get little jobs like doing laundry or ironing for some neighbors, saving a small amount, that Kihyun refused to accept, even when she told him she wanted to provide to themselves as well:

 

- Jinjoo there is no need for you to give anything - he had told her - besides when we get married you will need a dress. Save that money and get yourself something nice, ok?

 

\- But Kihyun, how do you think I feel not being able to help you with anything? - she knew that people talked, that they mentioned the spoiled girl that was living at the cost of her boyfriend's hard earned money. 

 

\- Who said you don't help me with anything? Who makes sure I have clean clothes on my back? That I have eaten well, that I am resting enou-...

 

\- Or that you get up on time to go to work. - she cut him off playfully.

 

\- You already help me too much - he said smilling and moving his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, touching his forehead to hers - you are the best thing that happened to me did you knew that? 

 

_I love that he smiles with his eyes too._

\- I am hardly that - she said lowering her eyes.

 

\- Yes you are, you gave up your life for me, you helped me when I needed the most AND - he raised his head to take a good look at her - you are still here after 5 years of living with me, if that doesn't make you a saint I don't know what does. 

 

They laughed heartly at that, Kihyun caressed her jaw line with his calloused thumb, and looked her in the eye. - I love you Jinjoo never forget that.

 

\- I love you too Kihyun.

 

_I can't love anyone else but you._

 

With that he leaned in for a kiss, smilling against her lips.

 

She missed him.

She missed his warmth, his voice singing cheesy drama songs while sitting on the porch with her during summertime, his stubbornness that made her crazy sometimes, the dark eyes on a golden skin. She wanted him back. She needed him back.

Fear stabbed her harder, making her doubt he would comeback, making her think what would be her fate if he...

 

_Stop thinking about that! There's no point in thinking about that now. You need to stay strong and keep watch._

 

A sudden buzz from her pocket stirs her. She looks to the harbour, but the ships aren't back yet.

**Hyeon: 07:46pm you're at the cliff again aren't you?**

**Hyeon: 07:47pm Jinjoo at this rate you are going to get sick. I know you are barely eating.**

**Hyeon: 07:47pm I see you reading the texts, please answer me, we are all worried about you. Kihyun wouldn't want this.**

**Hyeon: 07:48pm Jinjoo at least come have dinner with us, I would feel so much better if I knew you are going to bed with food on your belly.**

 

Hyeon had an heart of gold she knew that, and she felt awful to make her worried specially during her first pregnancy. Jinjoo was sure the woman would feel even worse when she saw the state she was in. It's better this way. She typed a quick answer thanking her for the invitation, but she didn't want to bother her nor Shownu with her mood. Then she stuck her phone back into her pocket.

 

A movement on the water caught her eye. It looked like a person swimming, but it couldn't be... could it? The water was at the very least 5 º above 0, and the wind still made the sea angry, not at all conditions to be swimming.

She stood up and got nearer the end of the ledge to take a better look. Who was that crazy person?

 

_Is he swimming naked????_

 

She could distinctly see that the person down on the water was a man, with broad shoulders, dark haired and pale skinned against the waves, and he seemed to be swimming effortlessly almost. She even dare to say he looked graceful in all that watery chaos. Stroke after stroke he swam forward, his legs looked weird but it was probably the water making weird shapes around him.

 

\- What the fuck is he doing swimming with this weather? He will get himself killed at this rate. - she said amazed at the sight before her.

 

The pale figure stopped on his tracks suddenly, like he heard her speaking and turned to look around facing the cliff. He just stood there, bobbing up and down with the coming and going of waves staring up at her.

She didn't knew why but she raised her hand and waved a bit confusedly at the crazy man. He cocked his head to the side and waved back, and she could swear that even from afar there was a hint of a smile on his face.

 

A sudden boat horn made her jump and almost lose her balance forward. She pulled back with earnest windmilling her arms trying not to fall into the spiked rocks on the bottom. Seconds that felt like hours passed as she felted her center shifting, falling back instead, she could see the figure with his arms outstretched like trying to catch her, mimicking her own gestures.  Suddenly she felt the ground on her back, hard. A sickening thud echoed through her ears when her head struck a stone, dazed and confused she raised her hand to her scalp and felt a deep gash warm and wet. The world started to blur around the edges of her vision. Panicking she tried to sit, but dizziness made her stay down. Her phone was out of her pocket and buzzing, she turned her head to the side as best as she could, the screen was lit with a call. She tried to reach it, but her arm felt heavy and she could hardly see from the tears and the pain. Stroking the screen ever so gently a voice came through, she couldn't make up what they were saying.

 

\- He-help... me I f-fell. - words came out weak, little more than a whisper.

 

And then darkness.

 

                                                                                                                                                                  -     -     -

 

She remembers shouts and strong arms lifting her. She felt her body weightless, like a feather, even the sting on the back of her head was little more than a dull ache now.

 

_It's just a dream, I am going to wake up after this and I will be on my bed with Kihyun snoring by my side as always. It's summertime, there's no rain, no cold, no wind and Kihyun is with me._

_Yes that's it, I dreamed all this! Of course I did._

 

_"Jinjoo."_

_Kihyun?_

_"You're waking up, thank God"_

_No... That's not Kihyun... Hyeon... yes that's her._

_"Jinjoo can you hear me?"_

_Yes Unnie I can hear you. Where's Kihyun?_

_"I can't understand what you are saying Jinjoo try to open your eyes"_

White light stung her pupils, and pain shot through her head making her whimper.

 

\- I know, I know, lay still otherwise you will be sick. It's ok now. You're safe.

 

\- Where am I? - she croaked through her dry throat, she felt like the room was moving gently - Are we on a boat?

 

\- Yes, we're at the hospital ship the Guard brought to Dasima, after the storm came. You were bleeding a lot and Shownu was afraid that you wouldn't make it till an ambulance arrived. What happened to you? I knew you would get yourself in trouble for staying on that cliff.

She was worried sick with her, and it was all her fault.

 

\- I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you so worried. I was careless, I was watching the crazy man swimming near the cliffs and got surprised by a horn blaring near the bay, I must have slipped with the scare and fell back.

 

She looked confused at her.

\- Crazy man? What are you talking about?  Are you feverish still? - she said reaching to touch her forehead finding it cool.

 

\- There was a man swimming near the cliffs, I tought it was really odd I tought it might be someone from the search parties but I guess they wouldn't be going around swimming nor naked?

 

Hyeon looked at her not knowing what to say.

 

\- Are you sure you feel ok besides the pain? How many fingers do you see here. - And she waved two fingers in front of her face.

 

\- Two! But that is not important now and yeah I feel fine but my head is killing me...

 

\- Oh is it now??? Do you understand how lucky you were godammit? We could be out there now looking for you now, you could have died Jinjoo! I don't want to live with that on my mind. - Her eyes were glistening with tears.

 

\- I know I am sorry! I am the one to blame here, I wasn't careful enough... - smoothing the bed sheets she asked timidly - How long was I out?

 

Her features softened a bit as she wiped her cheeks - Three days, - she said - the doctor sedated you because you were trashing around screaming... either was that or tying you down to the bed. You tried to leave multiple times saying you had to go to the cliff! It took two grown man to grab you wile the doctor sedated you, imagine that!

 

The question was dancing in her lips, but she was too afraid to ask. She could already feel the cold stab in her chest. - And... Kihyun?

 

Hyeon lowered her eyes and stared at her hands.

 

-Jinjoo... - she started.

 

\- We still haven't found him.

 

She looked back to the door where Shownu was standing. He didn't look good at all, the clothes looked too big for him. _He lost a lot of weight. This is taking a toll in us all._

 

\- Ok... Have you tried the south like you told me you were going to do? Is there any leads? Has someone else seen him? - Her heart was racing, she could feel the blood pulsing on her wound making it throb painfully.

 

\- Jinjoo... We found the boat, drifting away in the ocean. Empty. There wasn't any signs that something might have happened inside, the radio was there, all his belongings and the crew's but no sign of him, it's as if he vanished in to thin air.

 

\- So the Guard is looking on the vicinities right? He might be drifting too, he could have fallen overboard somehow. - she looked at him pleading. He didn't looked back.

 

-I'm sorry but it's been two weeks... - he sighed, looking aged and thin - Jinjoo... the Coastal Guard called off the search parties. They stated Kihyun as lost at sea and presumably dead.

 

_Blood. Bad omen_


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little mermaid with a twist and Monsta X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... a trigger warning is needed now. 
> 
> IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY SUICIDE RELATED STUFF TURN BACK NOW PLEASE.
> 
> Thank you for the support guys it means a lot!
> 
> I don't own any rights to Monsta X, the only copyright I claim goes for the plotline. Any resemblance with reality is pure coincidence.

 

 

The light coming through the window shutters, danced against the wood floor. You could see the dust floating around in loops and swirls illuminated like tiny winged beings.

She sat on the old sofa staring at nothing, the soft murmur of the wind outside to keep her company. The tears seemed to have stopped at last, leaving her empty. The only thing that still remained was the cold stab in her chest.

Everything felt unreal, was she really there? Is she really sitting on that sofa or is she dreaming everything?

 

_He's gone._

 

_He's gone and I'm all alone._

She looked at her lap where her hands where grabbing a pillow hard, the knuckles almost white, and relaxed them. Her hands trembled slightly.

 

  
_What am I gonna do now?_  

 

After leaving the ship, Shownu and Hyeon took her immediately to their house, she didn't even protested against it. Was it worth to do it? She had lost everything she had. She had no family left, her father would never take her back after such long time, and she honestly would not go back to that place.

She decided to go back to her house after a a couple of neighboring women came to talk to Hyeon asking if the lazy chick was now living at their costs since poor Kihyun was gone, she overheard them trying to convince poor Hyeon to kick her out, she would only bring bad luck to their life and to their unborn baby. Hyeon thanked them for their concern but she knew exactly what was best to her and her family and said goodbye as polite as she could manage. When she came inside, Jinjoo bowed sincerely and apologized, saying she would not stay and give her this kind of trouble, also she needed time by herself to heal. Hyeon said she didn't mind at all having her there and that she could hardly care about what people think, but Jinjoo wasn't having any of that.

 

She hurried home, avoiding the accusing looks of the people crossing her path. She got in and closed every door an window, her breath laboured. In the dusk of the living room she slid against a wall to the floor and wept.

She haven't been able to cry these last days, the tears just refusing to flow in front of her hosts. Sobs ragged through her frantically, her hands clutching fistfuls of hair.

She had all this pain inside her making her clutch a hand to her chest and let out a scream. She kept screaming until her ragged throat couldn't make anymore sounds.

Her life was now nothing but pain and sorrow filling her entire being as the memories came rushing over.

 

Kihyun was gone and she didn't even had the opportunity to say she was sorry.

Sorry that she doubted him.

Sorry that he went to the sea that day because they had a fight.

 

He tried to propose and she ruined it all.

 

After 5 years living together they were thinking about getting married, there hasn't been an official proposal because Kihyun refused to do it before he could present her with a worthy ring. She often told him that she couldn't care less about the ring, since she was marrying him not a piece of jewelery and would be as happy with a fish hook wrapped around her finger. Kihyun would laugh at her remarks but stubborn as he was kept his promise of only proposing properly, like a gentleman. She knew he somehow was trying to make it up to her, with all this engagement ring thing. He felt she gave up too much from her old life to stay in Dasima with him, and he couldn't give her much these days. She didn't care, she had him and his love, everything else was a bonus.

That night though, he cameback acting odd, barely touching his food. Kihyun was a man of easy smiles and although he had a quick temper she rarely seen him looking worried, even when things looked ugly he always smiled and said it would be ok because good thoughts attract good things so they only had to stay positive.

That night he looked worried with something, with his eyebrows knitted together. She wanted to ask what was going on but something in her gut told her not to. Given that this season was bringing less and less catch than expected she thought that the day didn't turned up good again and that mentioning it would making him even more troubled. So she decided to take the safer way.

She finished her stew and stared at him, he was just pushing food around with his spoon. _What is going on with you?_

 

\- What's wrong Kihyun? Aren't you hungry?

 

He half jumped and looked up surprised, like he didn't noticed she was right in front of him before. He blinked a few times and his face relaxed a bit.

 

\- What? Uh so-sorry Jinjoo I don't feel good, probably the fish I ate at lunch that didn't agree that well with my stomach - he said with a soft smile patting his belly. She loved to see him smile, when he did she could see the man she had fallen in love with all those years ago on the docks, that was her Kihyun that smiled with his eyes too, not the troubled man that was sitting in the same chair before.

 

\- Are you sure? I can cook something else if you want, you can't go to bed hungy.

 

-Yah jagi don't worry I'm fine. - he said smiling. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something but changed his mind. He stood up suddenly - Come here I wanna show you something. - he said grabbing her hand and conducting her to the living room.

 

They both sat on the sofa while Kihyun cupped her hands in his.

 

\- We've been through a lot didn't we Jinjoo? And I don't think I ever thanked you enough for all you did for me.

 

\- What are you talking about my love? You don't need to thank me. At all. You love me and always treated me right I'm the one that needs to thank you, I can't ask for more than that.

 

\- Yeah... but I feel that is not enough. I... have to do something... -  he reached inside his pocket... From where he took a little black velvet box. Jinjoo's eyes opened wide when she noticed what it was. _Holy shit is this it?_

 

\- Oh my God Kihyun is that...?

 

\- Yes... - he said looking at the box in his hands. His thumb was gently stroking the velvet an odd expression passed through his face and she noticed it looking at him quizzically - I finally managed to get it, I made a great deal with someone to get you this... I hope you will like it... and if you could find it in your heart... would you marry me?

 

Inside the box was an exquisite ring. Two silver mermaids, with their tails intertwined holding a green tear shaped stone in the middle. Black onyx stones shone in their eyes, making them seem alive in the dim light of the lamp. Jinjoo knew enough of stones to be sure that the stone was an emerald... and that her boyfriend couldn't possibly afford such ring.

 

-Gosh, Kihyun it's beautiful! I have never seen something like it but... that's a really expensive jewel. Is this ok?

 

\- Don't worry, - said Kihyun with a dismissive wave of his hand - I already paid it, everything is ok, like I said, I got a really good deal. - his face was smiling again but this time his eyes weren't. Other than that he remained unreadable. That made her suspicious, that pained expression from earlier made her cautious about the whole situation.

 

\- What deal are you talking about? - an awful thought crossed her mind - Oh god no... the boat... You sold the boat didn't you???? 

 

\- What? - said Kihyun looking confused - No! No, no, no I didn't sold the boat - he laughed - where did you got that idea? And does it matter how I got it? It only matters that I can finally provide you with a proper engagement ring! We can finally get married... If you still want me that is. Forget about the deal it's not important.

 

He was still smiled but his features were hardened. His eyes still didn't smile either. _Kihyun what did you do? What are you hiding?_

 

\- Kihyun don't get me wrong, I am really happy about it, really I am and yes I still want to marry you but... - she paused looking deeply in his eyes. He was smiling with earnest now, she just said yes to his proposal - but only because I am worried about this, I think I should know the whole story. What deal? Who did you made the deal with? - Jinjoo asked softly, not wanting to sound ungrateful for the trouble he was going through to get her the ring, but the whole situation wasn't adding up, and she wanted to know what was going on.

 

His brow furrowed at her question.

 

\- Really it wasn't anything important, I gave up something that wasn't valuable for me... but was for a guy I met and we struck a deal. I can't tell you more than this. - his eyes told her he meant it, but the feeling would not go away.

 

A sickening feeling was eating up at the back of her mind. _What is this? Why do I feel this was more than that?_

  
_-_ Who is this guy?

 

What followed caught her by surprise.

 

\- For fuck's sake Jinjoo can't you just accept it? It's not like I stole the ring! I told you I made a deal and that the jewel is already paid. That is more than enough don't you think?

 

She was taken aback with the sudden angry outburst. _Something is wrong and he won't tell me what._

\- You don't need to yell at me ok? -she pleaded to him, holding his hands. That was so not him, he never got angry at her, he often yelled  with guys he worked with or at the market while haggling the prices but never, ever, at her - I am worried! You got home acting weird like you are hiding something, I know you are! I've been with you long enough to see when you are not ok. Now you are saying you made a deal to get me a ring? What do you expect me to say? You just look guilty as hell Kihyun!

 

He let go of her hands and stood suddenly, pacing in front of the sofa running his hands through the dark locks muttering to himself.

 

\- I can't believe you are being like this! I am doing everything right! I got the ring, I am trying to propose but the only thing you can think about is how I got the motherfucker? I work my ass off to provide for you and this is how you repay me? By doubting me? When the only thing I wanted was to give you what you deserve! All these years and you still act like the spoiled rich girl I knew back then.

 

She was confused and hurt by his actions. But was he wrong in what he said? That he was providing for her without anything back?

 

\- I am sure I haven't done anything that serious to make you treat me that way...

 

-Really? Are you really sure? Because I wouldn't bet on it. Jinjoo open your eyes you are the village laughing stock!

 

That was the last drop, she couldn't bear it no more. It was too much to hear that from someone you love.

 

\- OK enough! I am going to sleep, there's no talking to you tonight! I'm not gonna stand here and let you say those things to me. Rest and we will talk tomorrow.

 

\- No we won't. I have to go. - he said grabbing his duffel bag and stuffing a few clothes inside. - I can't stand being home right now, I need to clear my mind. Don't stay awake waiting for me I'm going to stay at the boat, we have fishing to be done tomorrow. 

 

She couldn't care less right now to be honest, he could go to wherever he wanted to. After all he said she couldn't look at him in the eye either.

 

\- Good! Fine, go! Do as you want, I don't care where you are sleeping tonight or any other night, but mind you there's a storm coming, see if you don't go all Rambo on that boat in the middle of it like you always do, ok? - she said narrowing her eyes at him.

 

\- I won't rest assured - he snarled -, we are trying a new coast and I still need to check the other spots and the traps. Rambo my ass...- he muttered as he left the house banging the door behind him.

 

The rest is history. The storm came and went, leaving her without anything.

She let him go that night, although he was an asshole with her, she told him she didn't care. Harsh words said in the heat of the moment. She didn't really mean it, she cared for him deeply, she was ready to forgive him and if it was needed she would say sorry too. Just as long as he was back...

 

But he wouldn't be back.

 

He was gone.

 

Forever.

 

And she was hollow.

 

She moved like in a dream, her face empty and emotionless. Her feet seemed to be moving on her own, barefooted on the craggy rocks of the road.

 

_The night looks so pretty._

 

The wind made her shirt sway around her. The full moon bathing everything with a cold silver light. She looked down her feet were bleeding a bit, it didn't matter anymore. The only important thing now was the cliff ledge. The tide was high so she couldn't see the spiked rocks on the bottom. Looking into the horizon she though about how her life came to this point, how did she lost everything she had in one night. Her hand came to her face and noticed she was crying.

 

_No I can't. He is gone because of me. I don't deserve to feel anything._

 

The pain in her chest was back harder than ever, she couldn't stand it, she didn't want to feel it anymore. She wanted all to go away. 

He couldn't comeback, so she would go to him instead.

 

\- I love you, wait for me if you can.

 

And with a step forward she jumped into the icy cold water many feet below.

At first instinct took over and she tried to swam to the surface, but the current was too strong and she kept being dragged under over and over. The faint glow of the moon could be seen above her she raised a hand like trying to catch it. Her lungs were on fire and she knew if she let the air go out, it would end soon after. She struggled a bit against the current when the lack of oxygen became too much, she released the air in her chest and breathed in a mouthful of sea water. This is it.

 

_Goodbye._

As the dark closed in on her she could almost swear she saw a pale hand with webbed fingers reach out to her in the water.


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little mermaid with a twist and Monsta X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys the first chapter with actual mermaids. Sorry for the delay! Hope you like it!
> 
> I don't own any rights to Monsta X, the only copyright I claim goes for the plotline. Any resemblance with reality is pure coincidence.

 

Void.

 

Silence.

 

Cold.

 

Jinjoo's body felt weightless ready to float away into the darkness around her.

 

_Am I dead?_

She remembered the salt water burning in her lungs, and the lack of oxygen making her pass out. Death was quicker and more painless than she ever thought it would be.

 

_I'm still alone. I can't hear him._

Cold kept involving her, she thought it was weird since she was dead, could you still feel stuff after you died?

It didn't matter, she wanted to be with Kihyun, he was the only reason why she jumped to the frigid waters, but she didn't knew how to start looking. Is he even here? Did they ended up in different places? 

 

_The cold... why is it getting worse?_

 

Suddenly she heard something splashing around her, but her eyes just didn't want to open and see what it was. Maybe she was too tired to do so, or maybe too scared. 

 

_Kihyun? Is that you?_

 

Something wet touched her face, it felt weird, coarse like sandpaper, she tried to swat it away but she was too weak. It felt like a hand grabbing her face, ever so gently, almost... lovingly. Before she even thought about who might it be, slim fingers began prying her mouth open, startling her and making her struggle weakly. 

Who is touching her like that? She wants to get away, it doesn't feel normal, but her body is so cold and stiff she can barely move.

A bitter liquid touched her tongue and started going down her throat making her gag. She tried to get her face away but the unknown hand had a firm grip on her.

 

_"Drink! You will feel warmer."_ \- A deep male voice spoke to her side. She didn't recognised him, and he sounded weird, like a water filter added over his actual voice.

 

_No I don't want to, let go of me._

 

_"You can trust me, I mean you no harm. This will help you feel better." -_ the voice insisted.

 

Jinjoo was conflicted, the cold was hurting her, making movement hard, she wanted to look for Kihyun, but like this...

 

She decided to drink it and did as he said, she was dead anyway what would be the worst that could happen? She swallowed hard, feeling as the slimy liquid started to brew a nice warm fire in her belly, the heat spreading through her from her core to the tip of her fingers. 

 

_"That's it, now rest. You did something really stupid back there you know?" -_ she noticed the hint of scolding in his voice, that didn't sat well with her. Who does he think he is to be talking to her like she was a child? So naturally she answered the stranger in the dark.

 

\- Why do you care? - she croaked.

 

Silence.

 

Did he leave?

 

_"I care because we are the same. Foreigners in our own home. We both lost everything we had, but now we found each other. And I will do my best to help you."_

She didn't understand what he meant by that, but right now she didn't care either, the warmth was making her drowsy, so she let go of the little grasp of conscience she had and dove deeper into darkness.

 

                                                                                 

                                   ---

 

Jinjoo could see the sunlight peeking through her closed eyelids, she opened them slowly adjusting to the brightness.

The overall soreness of her body told her that death didn't happen after all.

Her chest hurt something fierce whenever she breathed, making a weezing sound. The first try she made to sit up, brought over a heavy cough that made her even more exhausted.

After it settled down she looked around and found herself inside a cave with a small opening on the ceiling that allowed the sun light to illuminate the interior. 

She was laying on a small opening on the wall that looked like a bed, the floor covered in seaweed and white fine sand, a small polished rock looked a lot like a pillow.

The cave had no floor just a clear blue pool that looked deep and connected to the sea on the bottom. 

 

\- What in the actual fuck? Where am I?

 

She couldn't have gotten there by herself. It totally looked like a bed where she was sitting in, and her clothes were dry now, so she's been here for a while.

To her left she noticed a crack on the rock that showed light on the other side, there wasn't a way to get there without getting in the water. She couldn't swim at all so she jumped in grabbing the rock tightly to keep afloat and made her way through the water. The narrow corridor was big enough for her and a good leverage to help her keep a firm hold.

 

She sighed in frustration when she understood it wasn't an exit, but another chamber, but even that was forgotten when she saw what it contained.

Every inch of wall was covered with the most random stuff you can think of. Forks, lamps, pieces of broken wood, road signs from other countries, a few tattered dolls, dozens of glass bottles arranged by size, a steering weel, clocks and watches, plates, tea cups, a few wooden boxes with jewellery, books, tires, tin cans, shopping bags...

Jinjoo was speechless, she swam the best she could to the rock right in the middle of the chamber, and looking down into the water she could see that there were much more things organised in rocky shelves underneath. Sitting down she tried to access her situation, she didn't knew where she was and how to get out of there. Her foolish attempt at trying to redeem herself, failed miserably and now she isn't better than when she started.

Not finding any other exit she went back to the first chamber, climbed into the makeshift bed and laid down.

 

\- How am I going to get out of this one? - she thought aloud. The thought of wasting away in that cave wasn't appealing. Does she even care at this point?

 

Her back was turned to the pool but she felt it. The hairs on her neck standing on end. She knew she was being watched, but didn't dare to turn. She remembered the voice in her dream, could that been real after all?

 

\- I know you are there. - she was scared but managed to speak without showing it, hoping that it was just her imagination playing tricks on her.

 

\- I know you know. - the male voice spoke, in the same water filter she remembered. She was right after all.

 

\- Are you going to kill me? 

 

\- No. Why would I? - the voice sounded curious - Besides you tried to kill yourself remember? Why worry now?

 

\- That was my decision, what is it to you if I kill myself or not? You should have left me where you found me. - she was getting angry at the strange man.

 

\- Yes, maybe I should have. But you see, I'm a collector, I never say no to pretty things lost at sea. - he sounded amused.

 

\- Now you listen here... - she said starting to turn over to face him.

 

\- No! Don't turn around! - he said.

 

She froze in place. 

 

\- What? Why? - she was confused. Why was he being shy all of the sudden. - you kidnap me, brought me to a cave in the middle of god knows where, probably watched me sleep and you stuck weird liquids down my throat! You don't get to give me orders.

 

\- You really don't wanna do that, believe me. - the voice was closer and she could hear the faint rippling in the water.

 

He sounded serious, but it was too late, she was too curious now. So she turned.

 

The man floating in the water was handsome, true, with his pale skin and black hair. If you could ignore the fact that he had a fish tail.

Jinjoo was looking horrified at him. The sight in front of her was impossible. 

 

_This can't be real. I drank too much salt water. He has a fucking tail!_

 

\- You... You have a tail. - she blurted out.

 

\- You are quite the observer aren't you? - he sounded amused.

 

She was at loss of words. The tail mingled with his skin at his waist. It didn't look at all like the tails in cartoons or movies, it was smooth without scales. Looking closer she could see two lateral fins that run untill mid length, and a big fin at the tip moving lazly side to side beneath the water line.

 

\- You drugged me didn't you? I'm totally high, right? This is too much you can't be a mermaid.

 

\- High? N-no, why would you be high? What does that even mean? - he looked genuinely confused with her remark. - And I am not a mermaid, can't you see I'm a male? Our species are not that different you know? - he said annoyed.

 

\- Oh my god you are serious about this aren't you? - the whole situation was to say the least whimsical, she was stranded on a cave with a mermaid, or should she say, a merman, that had an hoarding problem, and didn't understand common speech.

 

\- Look I get it, you grew up thinking my kind was only a myth, and I must look frightening to you but I swear I am not going to hurt you. If I wanted to hurt you we wouldn't be having this conversation would we?

 

She took deep breaths trying to calm herself. As far as she could see, he looked harmless, and he was right, he had so many opportunities to kill her and yet here he was talking to her.

 

\- OK... I will trust you... But don't try to do something weird to me like you did before! 

 

\- I saved your life. Is that weird to you? - he asked cocking his head and smiling.

 

\- No... It's not. - even if she didn't exactly needed her life to be saved - Just don't make me drink stuff without telling me what it is at least. - she was starting to feel like a jerk to this guy that didn't do anything else but help her.

 

\- OK, we have a deal then. My name is Wonho by the way, and you are welcome. - he smiled.

 

\- I'm Jinjoo, nice to meet you. I guess I owe you a thank you and an apology. - she was feeling embarrassed for the outburst from before, even if she had every right to be freaked out.

 

\- I know who you are. Don't worry, no offense taken. 

 

\- How do you know about me? - she was surprised about this statement.

 

\- Oh I usually follow boats around to see if they drop something interesting... You humans are really fascinating you know? And sometimes I heard them mentioning you... and your lover. It wasn't hard to find you on the cliffs.

 

\- You were looking for me? - she was confused as why a merman wanted to find her anyway.

 

\- Yes I told you before, you and I are the same. Since we lost everything I thought I would try to help you. I knew you were having an hard time so I was keeping an eye on you everyday, but I couldn't get closer and you never came anywhere near the water. And then you jumped... - he looked distressed by the memory. - Anyway, you are here now, and you are feeling a bit better it seems. I have to get you back, they will start to worry and probably will come looking for you at your house.

 

\- How will we leave there's no exit. - she said sounding a bit anxious.

 

\- There is, under there - Wonho pointed to the water behind him. - We just have to swim for a bit.

 

\- Wonho, I can't swim.

 

\- Ah, that complicates things. - he pondered for a moment - I have an idea, we will have to swim anyway but I can help you.

 

\- I don't think I can hold my breath for that long...

 

\- You don't have to. I have guills see - he showed her a few slits in the skin behind his ears - I can give you air when you need it until we get there.

 

\- How exactly are you going to do that??? - Jinjoo asked already fearing the answer.

 

\- Well I will share air with you through my mouth, you know... Like in a kiss. - a cheeky smile passed through his lips.

 

Jinjoo stared at him. Was he serious? Does he really expect me to do that with him? Life is getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

 

\- Wonho, I don't think I can do that, it's just weird. There must be another way out...

 

\- There's no other way out, I'm sorry, I might have not thought this through when I brought you here... But you have to understand I couldn't be out in the open. You already saw me that other day, I was careless and I really didn't want to risk it again. 

 

\- So that man swimming in the middle of a storm, it was you? - she remembered clearly the figure she saw riding the angry waves.

 

\- Yes - he said smiling - I had just found a really pretty bottle and I didn't want to lose it so I was trying to get here quickly. Like I said I was careless. So... Can we go?

 

Jinjoo studied the merman in front of her. He had a stout build so she was sure he could keep her from sinking but still...

 

\- OK fine, we will give it a try.


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little mermaid with a twist and Monsta X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry this took so long but I had a bit of a writers block and took me longer than I wanted. But here it is!! Part five!!  
> Hope you like it!!
> 
> I don't own any rights to Monsta X, the only copyright I claim goes for the plotline. Any resemblance with reality is pure coincidence.

 

 

 

Jinjoo had to admit, this has to be the weirdest situation she's been until now.

She was neck deep in a rocky pool trying to keep afloat about to dive into the darkness... with the help of a merman named Wonho.

The water was freezing cold around her making her shiver violently, or was it because she was scared out of her mind, she wasn't sure, still she kept a firm hold on Wonho's hands.

He reassured her time and time again that he would get her safe and sound to the surface and she was trying to trust him so hard, but fear was difficult to ignore.

 

\- It won't take too long, if you need to breathe, squeeze my hand like this. - he gave a gentle squeeze to her cold hands - don't be scared I will help you, I promise. 

 

He smiled trying to keep her calm. Jinjoo nodded and took a few deep breaths.

 

_What am I doing? This is so weird, I can't believe this is actually happening._

Slowly they made their way to the stone wall where Wonho slowly dove and took Jinjoo with him. She couldn't see that well because it was so dark in this part of the cave, the only thing visible was the pale outline of Wonho's torso, his dark tail sometimes hitting her while propelling them forward. The pressure of water was making her ears pop as they got deeper and deeper in the pool, but gladly the entrance in the rock was nearby and Wonho made his way into it. 

They probably swam for a few minutes going at a good speed with the help of Wonho's powerful strokes, when Jinjoo started to struggle a bit. She was hoping the exit was close enough to make it in one go so she tried as best as she could to hold on but the lack of oxygen was taking it's toll, and she squeezed his hand with urgency.

Wonho noticed and stopped, pulling her closer and grabbing her face with his hands. A storm of bubbles came out of her mouth and she felt the rough surface of his lips against hers, foreign and cold. The relief was instantaneous, her burning lungs demanding more and more air. The heat rose to her face, bringing with it a pang of guilt for kissing a complete stranger on the wake of her boyfriend's passing.

 

_I am not kissing him, this is not a kiss._ \- she tought trying to remain calm and collected.

She could see his gills flapping behind his ears, and she felt him blowing softly into her mouth. It was regular air, a bit warmer than usual but still breathable nonetheless.

When the bubbles faded away she noticed he was unnervingly staring her in the eye. Jinjoo raised an eyebrow at this and got a wink as an answer, she tried to protest this behaviour almost breaking the lip lock, making Wonho hold her in place. He seemed to be amused by the situation, and she really didn't felt comfortable with it so as soon as she had enough air she signaled him to stop. He pulled back smiling broadly, he was driving her crazy with all this cheekiness, she just wanted it to be over.

They kept swimming for what looked hours stopping here and there to help Jinjoo breathe a bit more. She noticed the tunnel turning upwards and getting brighter and brighter, they must be closer now. The general pressure around her was getting lighter too, they were definitely nearing the surface. She felt herself being pulled forward faster, making her suddenly lightheaded, her grip on Wonho's hand becoming weaker. He picked up his pace, and she noticed her head breaking the water line, she gasped for air, flailing trying to hold on to something. Wonho grabbed her under her arms and began pulling her to shore.

He helped her grab to a rock near the shallows making sure she was secured enough not to fall back in the water.

 

\- Stay still, breathe in slowly. Are you feeling OK? I think it was a bit too much for you I forgot you humans are not used to pressure fluctuations. - he asked examining her closely.

 

\- I'll be ok, I just need a minute - Jinjoo said still breathing hard she raised her head to look at him - thank you... for everything.

 

\- No need to thank me. Like I said I will help you... And hopefully you can help me back.

 

\- Me help you? - Jinjoo felt she was getting closer to the reason why he was doing all this for her - I don't know how I can be of any help but if it is in my capability, I will. Do you want stuff for your collection?

 

\- That can be good too, but that isn't what I need help with. - wonho said his face unreadable.

 

Jinjoo looked at him confused. Of course he wasn't doing this without asking something in return. The question was what does he want from her?

A creature from fairytale showing up in her life out of no where, talking cryptically and making little sense suddenly asking her for help, that isn't a good sign. There's at least 30 Hollywood movies proving that.

 

\- But that's a talk for another day. - He said suddenly interested in tickling a barnacle stuck on Jinjoo's rock - Right now you need to rest and eat. It's been a while since you ate something, I managed to give you water but I can imagine that's not enough. If you follow that path over there behind that boulder you will end up on the left side of the cliff you visit everyday. After that you can go home safely.

 

\- So this is it? You're just gonna let me go home? - she was suspicious of his kindness and his Yoda like answers. Human or merman it doesn't matter, kindness usually comes with a price these days.

 

\- Why wouldn't I let you go home? I didn't kidnapped you. - he looked genuinely disturbed by her questions, - look I know this is really strange for you, and I know I am not answering everything you want to know but, - he came closer and raised a hand to her arm - I truly need your help and I know you need mine, so let's agree on this, I will help you survive these bad times and you will help me when I need the most. Do we have a deal?

 

He stuck his hand out waiting for her handshake.

Jinjoo had a weird feeling about all this, but Wonho seems to understand why she's being so cautious. Would it be so bad if she trusted him this once? The guy helped her after all.

 

\- Yes we have a deal. - and with this she shook his hand.

As soon as her hand touched his, a sickening feeling hit her. The pit in the stomach you get when your foot misses that flight of stairs and you think you are going to fall right before your hand grabs the railing, that's what she was feeling right now although her feet were safely secured in the ground. His hand left hers and she stared at her hand dumbfounded. She thought she saw her hand slightly shimmering but it could be the water reflexion. She looked back to Wonho but he kept that same unreadable expression.

 

_That was weird, I must be weaker than I thought._

\- Go now Jinjoo people will be worried. You can meet me again here tomorrow at noon, the tide will be low enough by then.

 

She nooded and said goodbye to the merman, making her way through the rocky beach. A splashing sound made her look back, Wonho was nowhere to be seen, leaving no trace to his presence.

The hike back was painful. She was barefooted, wobbling and starving. Her feet were bleeding again from the old cuts and new ones made by the craggy rocks.

She spotted her house after a while the front door open. Did she left it open? She wasn't sure, she probably left it like that when she left the other night.

Making her way in she found the house exactly as she left it except for the person currently sitting on the sofa.

 

\- Hyeon. What are you doing here?

 

The woman was motionless and had in her hands the broken picture frame of Jinjoo and Kihyun. 

 

\- I always thought you and Kihyun looked so good together. - she said smiling while caressing the frame - I've known him since we were little, he was like a brother to me... Me and Shownu always took upon ourselves to take care of him then you came along, and he wasn't alone anymore. But you were all shy and looked like a lost puppy. I wanted to help you so bad, you had no one else just like him...

 

The heaviness in her voice told Jinjoo more than her words did. 

 

\- And you did Hyeon. It would have been so much harder for me if it wasn't for you.

 

Hyeon kept going like she hadn't heard Jinjoo talking.

 

\- Everyone was suspicious of you, but I knew better. Always supporting Kihyun, trying your best to prove you could be a good girlfriend and that you could fit in. You left a good life in Seoul for him, just that means a lot. - her brow furrowed and she grew serious, her tone made Jinjoo's chest hurt - Still I think I should have done more to help you. Otherwise this wouldn't be happening.

 

Hyeon's hands started to shake. Jinjoo's was afraid she would get too worked up, and that could be unhealthy for her and the baby.

 

\- You don't need to, you already did too much.

 

She looked at her for the first time since she came in.

 

\- Obviously I didn't - looking her up and down. - where have you been? 

 

Before Jinjoo could answer Hyeon got up and walked briskly towards her. The slap echoed through the living room. Y/N raised a hand to her face but said nothing and kept her eyes on the floor.

 

\- Where have you been? - Hyeon yelled - I have been coming here for two days! You didn't answered your phone so I decided to come check on you. I get here and all I see is an empty house, door wide open... I went to the cliffs to see if you were there! You know what I found? Bloody footprints near the edge and no traces of you anywhere! Now you waltz in here soaking wet pretending nothing happened. 

 

Jinjoo felt like her eyes were glued to the floor. It pained her to see people worried about her, that was one of the reasons why she decided to jump, that way everything would have ended quickly and in the less painful way possible. They would mourn her and Kihyun but eventually that wound would heal and they would go on with their lives, with an healthy baby to give them happiness.

 

\- Are you gonna just stand there silent? I asked you where have you been! - Hyeon was full on crying now, her hands grabbing her shoulders shaking her hard, demanding an answer, any answer.

 

\- I'm sorry... I thought... I thought it was best if I wasn't around. You should only worry about you, your baby and your husband, not me. - Jinjoo's voice was little more than a whisper, she wasn't going to tell her about Wonho, something inside her told her not to. She was sure Hyeon wasn't going to doubt her word, but still...- does Shownu... know?

 

\- I couldn't tell him. - Hyeon said shaking her head - He is already depressed enough because of Kihyun... I was gonna tell him tonight if you didn't comeback... Don't ever do that again... Please, I can't loose you too. Promise me. - Hyeon's arms wrapped tightly around her. The small woman was sobbing heavily into her shoulder. Jinjoo awkwardly hugged her back, Hyeon's big belly making it hard to give a proper hug.

It was the second time today someone has asked her to promise something.

 

\- I promise. - Jinjoo said teary eyed - please don't cry anymore, I'm sorry, I won't do this again. Try to calm down now Hyeon, for the baby and for you.

 

Hyeon let her go, sniffling, her eyes red and puffy.

 

\- You're coming home with me tonight, and I won't take no for an answer! Shownu is already suspicious of me, I told him it's mood swings but I don't think he's buying it. And we need to take care of your feet before you bleed to death.

 

As much as she wanted to be alone and think about all the things that had happened these last few days, Hyeon seemed determined into taking Jinjoo with her either she wanted or not, it's the least she could do for them.

 

\- Fine, I'll go, let me change clothes I'll take care of my feet too don't worry, just wait here for a bit.

 

Jinjoo quickly discarded the wet clothes she was wearing and changed into a hoodie and some old pants she has to wear around the house. She went to the bathroom and took out the first aid kit accessing the damage on her feet. After rinsing them to remove the dirt and sand, they looked awful. Shards of shells were stuck under her skin in some places, cuts everywhere some were getting angrily red around the edges, she spilled the contents of a bottle of alcohol over the wounds, making her grunt and gritt her teeth, the cuts were foaming slightly. She used a cotton ball to swab betadine around and used the compresses to bind her feet. She couldn't wear socks with all that fabric there so she opted for a pair of lose boots to let her feet rest.

She caught her reflexion on the mirror.

 

_I still look like shit. Awesome..._

Hyeon was still waiting on the living room and she shouldn't keep her waiting. Making her way out she ignored the blood stains on the white tile floor and left giving her arm to Hyeon to lean while they made their way down the path.

It would be hard to go to the beach the next day to meet Wonho, Jinjoo was sure Hyeon would be watching her like a hawk, but she would have to sneek somehow, after all, she had a deal to take care of.


	6. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little mermaid with a twist and Monsta X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg 232 hits! I am amazed by the fact that even if I go over a week without posting you guys keep finding this I'm so glad. Thank you so much for your support I really mean it!  
> So without any further ado I give you... Chapter 6!
> 
> I don't own any rights to Monsta X, the only copyright I claim goes for the plotline. Any resemblance with reality is pure coincidence.

 

The dinner at Hyeon's and Shownu's house went normal enough. He was clearly suspicious that something was up but said nothing, even when he saw the bandaging on her feet, Shownu didn't utter a word. Somehow she had the feeling he knew what she had done, the quiet captain knew more than he led people to believe, and his eyes asked questions she didn't knew how to answer. 

Jinjoo took care of the dishes and excused herself to her room, closing the door softly behind her. The room was decorated simply,  a bed, a few hanged pictures and a closet, all framed with white walls. Jinjoo sat on the bed and examined her feet. It didn't look too bad, a small hint of blood near the deeper cuts,  nothing serious, she would survive.

The recollection of the events were keeping  her on edge, and the little voice in her mind was scolding her for not telling them everything  that happened. She threw herself back on the bed annoyed, how could she bring herself to tell them she was saved by a merman and spent the last two days recovering in a cave? That would only make them more concerned about her, not to mention they would think she was getting  crazy, the sorrow from her loss getting to her head probably. 

 

Kihyun. 

She couldn't get used to the idea of him being gone, 5 years of companionship were hard to let go. The deep pain in her chest still there, she felt so miserable and alone. Was it really fair that she get to live when Kihyun didn't had that chance? She wanted to cry so bad but tears refused to come, keeping away some sort of relief to her sadness. She took her phone from her pocket and unlocked it, a smiling Kihyun welcomed her from the screensaver. In that picture he had the hair the way she liked the most, back and styled with hair wax, giving him that confident look that made her swoon so easily. So unfair he was taken so soon, and she never had the chance to say goodbye. They didn't even had a proper ceremony, just a few tear soaked flowers thrown to the sea and heartfelt goodbyes. The most painful thing of that day was not having  proof of his death, there wasn't even a body to mourn over... 

 

She sat up right suddenly. There's no proof, not a single hint that he is really dead. The search parties found nothing but his boat, and even that was totally clean, no blood, no body. Her heart beat was furiously drumming in her ears, she didn't dare to be hoping in vain but  how could she not? This would be her very last try, if it turned out to be true, that Kihyun  was really dead, she would let it go and carry on with her life, as she promised Hyeon. 

If everything went right, it seems Wonho could help her after all. 

 

 

***

 

Morning arrived fast, Jinjoo barely slept, so anxious she was by her thoughts. The few hours she had of sleep were haunted by weird dreams of sunken cities, slimy seaweed and two shiny eyes in the dark, like a wild animal's surprised by sudden headlights. 

After a quick breakfast she left the house to help Hyeon with the little backyard farm. Jinjoo usually liked these kind of tasks, hands touching the dark fertile soil, watching plants grow but today she couldn't focus, she wanted to go to the beach and talk to Wonho. Thankfully rain started pouring making the work impossible, Hyeon decided to rest a bit on the couch, rubbing her big belly lovingly. 

 

\- Ya. He's kicking so much today, can't wait to have him here, i am growing tired of my belly working as a football field. - she said playfully - Also I want to be able to pee and poop like a normal person again. 

 

They both laughed at her observation, Jinjoo knew she was more than happy to be pregnant and that these remarks are just jokes, God knows how long they were trying to have a baby. She thought back at the day she told her the knews, Hyeon had this glow that seemed to come from within her and had a hint of stars jn her eyes, truly she looked beautiful. Jinjoo snapped back to reality, she would have to lie to the woman in order to leave soon and she hated it,  but that was something she needed to take care of. 

 

\- Hyeon, I need to go back home for a while, i need clothes and a few other things will you be ok for a bit without me? 

 

\- It's raining cats and dogs girl, you're not leaving in this weather. - she motioned to get up from the couch. 

 

\- Don't worry - Jinjoo said raising her hand dismissing her concern -  I'll be quick you'll barely notice I left. I'm borrowing one of Shownu's rain coats for a bit. 

 

Hyeon tried to protest a bit more but Jinjoo was already out of the door telling her to call her if she need anything. 

The rain was falling hard around her making the rocky path slippery, for a while she actually made the way up the hill like she was going to her home in case Hyeon was watching from the window. As soon as she was sure she couldn't see her anymore she took off running to the beach, noon was fast approaching and she didn't want to miss her chance. 

Breathless she arrived at the site were she last saw the merman, looking around trying to see past the rain, did she arrived too late? Did he came at all? Or was this all a figment of her imagination and the merman never existed? 

 

\- You're late. - said a voice from the rocks. 

 

\- How do you know? Do you even have a watch? - Jinjoo didn't even have to look to see who was talking, the voice with the same water filter could only belong to Wonho. She was relieved, yes he was real and no he didn't left. 

 

\- As a matter of fact I have 47. None of them work but I don't need them to know it's past noon. - pouted Wonho crossing his arms annoyed. 

 

_He's right, I'm 14 minutes late._   

 

\- I'm sorry but I had to be sure no one would follow me. Unless... you wanted the whole village to know your kind is real. 

 

Wonho chose to ignore the small threat.

 

\- Well you're here now and there's no one around so go ahead,  ask me stuff. If I can I will answer. 

 

Jinjoo smiled snarkly. 

 

\- You're already teeling me there's stuff you won't tell me, is it even worth it to ask you? 

 

\- There are things that even I don't know, so no, I won't answer those of course. But the questions I know you want to ask... - Wonho looked at her with a weird glint in his dark eyes - those I will answer with pleasure. 

 

She stood there looking at the merman. He was onto something, but so was she. 

 

\- Very well, - she found a good spot against a rock that somewhat shielded her from the rain and sat down. - let's see... What do you want from me? 

 

\- Straight to the point! I like that. But i would  rather you asked me other things first, i need you to understand me before I answer that one.  You can't face a storm if you are not prepared you know? 

 

\- Ok... - she was getting really tired of this wannabe Yoda. - You've told me your name is Wonho, and obviously you are a merman, - He happily splashed his tail on a puddle to confirm. - I just find it odd that you would seek a human, when you have your own people, where you would be safe. Unless there's no one else...

 

\- Oh no,  there's loads of merpeople. I'm not the last one. - he assured her. 

 

\- You also told me, we were alike, that you were also alone. So it got me thinking, what would make you so desperate as to put yourself in danger and come to me...  - she looked intensely at him - you either ran away from your people or are being chased out by them. Which one is it? 

 

Wonho smiled, pushing his black hair back with his hands to take the dripping bangs from his eyes,  so he could take a better look at her. 

 

\- You're smarter than you look. To answer your question: I was invited to leave my people... To keep my head attached to my shoulders. I am really fond of it and want to keep it for a little while more. 

 

That threw her of guard. Somehow she didn't expected merpeople to be more than peaceful beings. - Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Why did you had to leave? 

 

\- My father, our rightful king, he passed away in that night when the storm struck your coast.- a solemn look fell over his face at the mention of  his  father -  By the rules of succession I would reign after him, but on his death bed my father chose my brother instead, and he was quick at cleaning the opposition. My father's ministers were taken to jail to the Grey Mansions, where they aren't allowed to receive visitors and I, as a member of the royal blood and therefore unfit to imprisonment, received a kind present in my quarters, a nice sharped dagger with my name carved on it, a clear sign of what was to happen if I stayed... So here I am, talking to you. 

 

Jinjoo felt like she was in a movie. The old King's death, a fight for the throne, it sounded like Middle Ages never left the kingdom under the sea, she was bewildered by the merman's tale and wanted to know more. 

 

\- I'm so sorry for your loss Wonho...The storm... Did your father died because of it? 

 

\- No. The storm happened because he died. You see, my people has a really long life spawn, we don't die often, and as a sea king he ruled over powers that your mind can't begin to understand, and the longer you reign the easier it gets to keep the chaos at bay. After his passing those powers were released temporarily, this can happen during the transfer from one king to the other but it shouldn't be the case if the new king is ready to take his place...

 

\- And your brother wasn't nowhere near ready for that. - Jinjoo finished for him. 

 

\- Exactly. - he said nodding his head, his eyes big and expressive - I wasn't ready either. We aren't at war with anyone nor we get sick like you humans do so we weren't expecting a succession, if someone from my people dies, it's because they are tired of their long existence, and just expire when they can't take it anymore. When that happens the heir goes through a series of special training and rituals to make him or her ready for the tasks ahead. My brother had to go through it rather quickly. 

 

\- Then your father decided his time had come and chose to die?  Without giving you time to prepare? And why did he chose your brother over you? 

 

\- That's where the root of my problem lies. I suspect that my father didn't merely passed away, I think he was murdered, and the culprit sits now on his throne, posing has the rightful King. It wasn't hard for my brother to forge that lie, everyone knows that i collect things from above, he just had to tell the others that our father believed that a good king would choose his own traditions over the savages of the surface. - realizing what he said he looked apologetically to her - don't take this the wrong way but that's how you are known down where I live. 

 

\- No offense taken... But now it comes to the point where you tell me what you want from me exactly. 

 

He sighed, head down as in deep thought. 

 

\- I wish there was another way, but I have to make sure - he stared at the horizon - that the horrors my brother Hyungwon now commands stay where they belong. Under the sea. 

 

Jinjoo stared at him astonished. 

\- What do you mean by that?

 

\- I mean that there is a chance that he is coming to attack your people. Hyungwon got in his mind that humans are a disease that need to be eradicated. And since he doesn't have control over his powers i am afraid he will do more than that,  he might end up destroying us all. 

 

\- What? Why? What did we ever did to him to make him want that? It doesn't make any sense,  besides me no one knows of your existence how can he hold a grudge against mankind? 

 

\- I know, I understand your point but hear me out, he wasn't always like this, he was the gentlest soul ever. He spent his days swimming with animals, visiting every ocean, playing in the kelp forests. Then the water quickly became fetid because of the pollution, the oceans are filled with trash instead of fish, and his heart grew bitter with hate against your kind for destroying the thing he loved the most, and for making our species move deeper and deeper in the sea away from the sunlight and away from the only kind of happiness he ever knew... and he hates me for showing any kind of interest in your world for those same reasons. 

 

Jinjoo was silent, not knowing what to say. She buried her head in her hands pressing the palms to her eyelids, trying to process all the information Wonho gave her. What was he exactly asking her.

 

\- I think I can help from the shadows, but I can't do much with a tail... I need to become a human like you, but I can't do that on my own. That's why I need you. Why you, you asked me? Because you have nothing else to loose and everything to win if you help me.

 

His eyes shone darkly even in the overcast weather, she felt the sickening pit in her stomach again and a voice reverberated in her head. A voice that came from a closed mouth and unmoving lips. 

 

_"I can help you find him. "_

 

\- I know what hides in your heart, I know what you seek. I think I know what happened to Kihyun. And I can help you find him. 


	7. Chapter VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Mermaid with a Twist and Monsta X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back. I'm sorry for the long time without posting but writer's block is a bitch. At least I bring you guys a nice chapter full of answers xD Hope you like it!
> 
> I don't own any rights to Monsta X, the only copyright I claim goes for the plotline. Any resemblance with reality is pure coincidence.

 

_"I can help you find him."_  

 

Her chest tightened. Words echoing around her. 

 

_"I can help you find him."_

 

Nails were painfully digging into her palms. The sounds of the world were muted by the hard and steady drumming of her heart.

Jinjoo was breathing hard like she had run a marathon, the strong smell of seaweed filled her nostrils making her mind all blurry. She could still tell Wonho was talking to her but she felt frozen in time. He brought her back to reality while snapping his fingers. 

 

\- Jinjoo? I need you to keep breathing, come on. 

 

\- You can help me find him? - she finally spoke, her throat chocking the words out. 

 

\- I believe I can. - Wonho answered. 

 

\- He's alive. - she said not really asking a question.

 

\- Most likely. 

 

She snapped her head up staring at him. Now wasn't the time to be playing games she thought, she needs to be sure, not be hoping in vain.

 

\- Stop with the cryptic answers, is he or is he not? 

 

Wonho studied her while biting his lip. Rain was falling harder now and he looked around seeing the tell tales of the tide shifting. They needed to hurry. 

 

\- I can't tell for sure because I haven't seen him with my own eyes but... It's my understanding that a human is in our custody. 

He was brought in, after the storm. 

 

\- In your custody? Why would you keep humans? Who has him? 

 

\- It's a long story that will have to be told another day, but I will tell you this - Wonho spoke gesturing Jinjoo not to interrupt him with her protests - We have a long story together humans and my people, one that started even before our species went seperate ways. The bloodlines are different now but we still seek for each other when we need, that is if you know where to look of course. I think it's Kihyun's case.

 

\- We seek each other? You are confusing me, why would Kihyun do that with a being he didn't even know it's real? 

 

\- Deals can be made even if you are unsure if the dealer really exists. That's what you do with your Gods when you pray for something, you're giving them attention and you have never seen them have you? 

 

\- Deals? Do you mean like contracts? -  Jinjoo stared blankly at him. What was he talking about? - he wouldn't be going around making weird stuff like that. 

 

\- Tell me then, if you are so doubtful, did your darling Kihyun acted strangely before he was gone? Are you sure he never mentioned a deal? 

 

\- We had a fight before he left but Kihyun never talked about a... Deal. 

 

_You can bet your ass he did, remember?_

The cold sickening feeling crept on her again as soon as she recalled their last conversation. The ring and the deal he made because of it. The way he stormed out when she demanded to know what kind of thing did he get himself into. She raised her gaze to Wonho who was looking at her nodding almost imperceptibly. 

 

\- You know it don't you? Deep down inside you know what happened. He met one of my kind and made a very costly deal. The human was captured to repay a debt, it's got to be him. 

 

Jinjoo was frightened by the thought of Kihyun dealing with things larger than he could handle himself. He said he have gotten a ring from a suspicious someone, but was a ring enough to make him disappear? It made no sense. And why did he do it in the first place? 

 

\- I don't know why he would have made a deal, there's no reason to it, no reason at all. He arrived home one night with a ring saying that he made a deal for it, I thought at first he had sold the boat to buy me that but he assured me it wasn't the case! What would he have to give back for a ring?  

 

Wonho paused for a minute pondering the story Jinjoo was telling him. 

 

\- Interesting. What was this ring like? Big and golden with a black stone? 

 

\- No, silver. Two mermaids with tails intertwined holding an emerald. Why? 

 

Wonho's eyes grew wide and his skin shifted abnormally to a paler hue at this description, the ring, whatever it was, must be meaningful otherwise he wouldn't be this scared. 

 

\- Do you still have it? - Wonho's tone was grave and somber. 

 

\- I'm pretty sure it's still at the house, I haven't touched it since Kihyun left. Is it that important? 

 

\- I need to see it to be sure, but he might have been dealing with the wrong merman. I need to talk to Jooheon about this. Can you meet me here tomorrow at the same time? Bring some spare clothes we might need to swim for a bit. And bring the ring, just make sure you don't put it on, I can't guarantee it would be safe. 

 

Jinjoo was fuming, there he goes again trying to escape without answering her. 

 

\- No way, don't you dare to leave this easily Wonho, I still have many questions and you won't get out of this beach until you give me some answers. Where is Kihyun and when can we go get him? And who's this Jooheon you're talking about. 

 

\- One thing at the time my dear. We need to be careful. First I need to find out who is making these deals, whoever it is if I am right... is really dangerous.  

Jooheon is my friend and one of the dealers, if someone can answer you about that kind of thing it's him. - he shifted nervously on his rock -  It's not safe here and we have so little time, I swear I will answer those questions, we made a deal remember? 

 

She felt dumb, she flew right into his trap and made a deal where she would have to give up something eventually  The weird handshake that gave her vertigo, was that the sealing of the contract? She cursed herself for her stupidity. For now she would keep going and find as much as possible to help her get to Kihyun, she would think about the deal later.

 

\- A deal like Kihyun did? Will you take me prisoner too after we're done?

 

\- Aha that's where you are wrong! Not exactly like Kihyun, we just created a strong spiritual link between us that will only be broken after both parties agree that the deal is fulfilled.

 

Jinjoo was sure she was getting to the bottom of the question and she wasn't going to give up now. She felt she wouldn't be able to rest unless he gave her some sort of closure. 

 

\- What if I decide I had enough, and that the deal was off. 

 

\- You wouldn't do that. - Wonho said smirking. - you love him too much to leave him to rot in a dungeon. 

 

\- I asked you a question! What is the price to break the deal too soon? 

 

His whole face became serious and a weird aura descended upon him. A hard shiver shook her to the core, he felt unnatural with that look in his eyes.

 

\- Simple. You would die. - Wonho said as naturally as he would say the sea is blue - Why do you think I chose you? Someone that tries to kill herself has nothing too loose, so I figured that if you wanted out, the outcome wouldn't be too bad for you, at least it would be quicker than jumping of a cliff. 

 

So that's all she was in his game, a pawn that could be discarded as a piece of trash. 

 

\- You're trying to have me killed, you don't wanna help me. 

 

\- No I am not, but I need to be careful as well. You are still a liability after all and I can't risk you going around turning on me. I will help you, that much is true but I need you too, and my situation is really complicated right now. 

 

\- What do you want from me after all? 

 

\- I need to fight my brother but I can't do it like this. I can't fight him at sea, he's too powerful now. Can't you see? I need you to make me human in order to save the world. 

 

_What did he say?_

_-_  To make you... 

 

\- Human, yes. 

 

\- Why? 

 

Wonho exhaled exasperated pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

\- I need to reach something that is on land that will help us. 

 

\- Can't I go get it and solve this once and for all? 

 

\- No, your blood isn't the right one. 

 

Jinjoo buried her face in her hands furiously. The answers were barely answers, making her even more confused than she already is. Besides that the anxiety of the last few days were catching up on her.

Taking a deep breath she just stared at his dark eyes for a while. He looked young and a bit goofy, the kind of features that are refusing to leave puberty, retaining the cuteness of a little boy, framed by a strong jawline. He would be even more handsome if it wasn't for that weird paleness of his skin that seemed to shift like light seeping through the water in the shallows. 

She still didn't trust him fully but somehow he was all she had for now and somehow she needs to help him become a man. 

 

\- Fine. - she said straightening her damp hair. - I don't have any other choice. It's settled then,  I will help you. 

 

\- I thank you Jinjoo. You won't regret it. Now I really have to go, do as I asked and come tomorrow at the same time. We will pay a visit to Jooheon and hopefully we will understand what happened and if it's really him. 

 

\- Don't worry, I'll be here. 

 

With a small wave of his webbed hand he was gone, slithering through the shallows that were filling up quickly. 

 

Jinjoo braved the rain and took off running to her house. She arrived out of breath looking around to see if anyone was around and fumbling with the keys she got in quickly. Grabbing a duffel bag she started packing comfortable clothes for hiking, boots, a swimsuit, a hunting knife Shownu gave her on one of her birthdays and the damned ring. She opened the little box to check on it and make sure it was still there. 

The mermaid eyes still glowed,  but this time it seemed, in a sickly way, making her uncomfortable. Snapping the box closed she stuffed it in the bag and closed the zipper, sitting back on the couch. The small coffee table had the broken portrait of the both of them smiling. She picked it up and carefully removed the picture from the frame. 

Tomorrow she would start her ordeal to bring her boyfriend back, his smile would again brighten her life and she would soon forget about all this mess. She kissed the picture and carefully tucked it in her bra next to her heart. 

Looking at the clock she noticed an hour and a half have passed, panicking that Hyeon might be suspecting her wearabouts, she grabbed the bag and bolted out of the door locking it behind her. 

Soon she arrived at Hyeon's house and found the woman fast asleep on the sofa. Jinjoo sighed with relief, slowly she removed her boots and the raincoat. 

Tiptoeing around the sofa she pulled the small blanket over Hyeon that stirred a bit in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

Jinjoo got into the bedroom silently closing the door, and dropping the bag near the wardrobe, laid down in the bed.

Reaching inside her sweater she got the pic out and proped it against the lamp on the nightstand and curled on her side

 

\- If you are alive, please... Hold on tight I'm coming for you. Even if I lose my life, I will bring you back. 

 

_"No one is going to die Jinjoo. And no need to think so loudly."_

 

She froze in place. That's Wonho's voice.

 

_What the fuck are you doing in my head?_

_"Don't worry I won't stay long, I'm just testing our connection, it might come handy in the future but for now I can't keep it going for long, it's too exhausting."_

_This is so weird, I would prefer if we spoke face to face not through the messed up wifi signal you made_

 

She felt his laugh in her emotions, and she understood that not only are they communicating telepathically, she's also tapping into his feelings. It felt foreign at first but as the feeling grew weaker it kinda mingled with hers. Like she was the one laughing to begin with. Does it mean he can feel hers too? She tried to picture Kihyun smiling that sunshine smile of his to provoke a reaction. The silence that followed told her it worked. 

She kept remembering moments with him, from their first kiss, to their picnics on the beach. The images kept flashing in her mind over and over and over. A very panicking Wonho eventually spoke up.

 

" _Jinjoo_ _... My heart is racing. What are you thinking about?"_

_Just Kihyun, why?_

_"Nothing. It just scared me."_

_First lesson on Being Human 101 boy. That's what it feels to be in love._

Silence.

 

 

 

_Wonho?_

_"I heard you. I have to go now. Goodbye Jinjoo"_

_Goodbye Wonho._

She felt him disappear from her mind, ever so slowly, leaving behind a few traces of his confusion and an odd feeling she couldn't pinpoint.

She glanced the picture again. 

 

_The things I do for you._


	8. Chapter VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little mermaid with a twist and Monsta X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! Choco Boombox here! I finally finished chapter 8, thank god. This chapter is specially written as a celebration for Shownu's birthday, the man I proudly call my bias xD I hope you guys like it, and as always any feedback is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> I don't own any rights to Monsta X, the only copyright I claim goes for the plotline. Any resemblance with reality is pure coincidence.

 

So dark. An almost palpable darkness that seemed to reach inside her core and make the blood run cold. 

Jinjoo wasn't sure what had woken her up, she could still feel the mattress on her back and the duvet over her,  but her eyes showed her something different. Her limbs didn't move when she tried to get up, panic started creeping up, her breathing coming with weezing sounds that echoed around her. 

Flickering lights danced around her making her flinch in fear. When one of those lights came closer she saw it was a very ugly fish, with a fleshy tentacle in front of it's huge mouth, a pale green light emanating from the tip.

It stopped at eye level and stared, the little fins moving softly in the murky waters. Jinjoo watched horrified as her webbed hand reached for the fish and caressed it like you would a kitten, making it close it's bulging eyes in contentment. She couldn't pull her arm back although she was trying desperately, the slimy skin of the fish made her queasy but other than that it wasn't biting and seemed friendly, so she soon gave up. Jinjoo thought it odd why a fish would act lile that but was no longer scared of the menacing looks of the small creature. 

After a while the fish was rubbing around her like an actual cat.

 

_You're actually kinda cute, in a very weird and disturbing way._  - she tought, feeling she was swirling around while teasing the little fish to follow her. 

 

She saw movement and noticed she was moving forward between tall chimneys that spurted plumes of black rich water. The boiling water coming out of them didn't seem to affect the swarms of ghostly white crabs and shrimps that actively surrounded the tall rocks. All around tube worms of various sizes collected the nutritional soup coming from the vulcanos nearby, recoiling shyly when she passed by with her new companion.

Strangely she felt at ease in this daunting  landscape after the initial shock subsided. If she could be honest with herself it felt almost like... Home. 

 

A strange structure started forming in the distance, an ominous green glow surrounding it, and a pang of sadness hit her, without knowing exactly why. She wanted to go in the direction of the sunken city but she couldn't, she wasn't owner of her own movements, and had the feeling she shouldn't go there. 

A shadow passed over her making her look up startled. The belly of a big whale cruising by could be seen in the faint glow. She knew she had to be following that shadow if she wanted to cross without being seen by the sentries in the vicinity. 

She sneeked under the huge animal, partially hidden from view by the fins, and stated swimming as swiftly as she could to keep up with the whale. She heard faint vocalizations underneath her that sounded like a conversation, but she couldn't look, she wouldn't look afraid that they would somehow feel her eyes on them and would see her. The little fish seemed to understand the danger around them too,  because the little light on his little tentacle went out. Her hand grabbed it gently and snuggled it under her arm, swimming faster to reach a rocky surface before the whale changed its course. 

She couldn't listen to any chattering nearby, indicating she was far enough from the guards to proceed cautiously to her destination... wherever that was. 

She dove nearing the bottom, she could see a total different landscape now, no signs of life on the rocks, and the floor consisted of pillow shaped tiles most likely from lava flows that reached out from the entrails of the planet coating the sea floor in black. She released the fish and motioned it that she had to go alone, it quickly swam inside a crack on a stone wall staring intently at her. 

Turning her back she contemplated the plane in front of her, a feeling that in the horizon something important was waiting. Proceeding forward following the curve of the mountain, fear started to hit her, maybe she was too on edge about all this crazy vision. Then she saw it.

A grand entrance was imbued in the montain side, framed by cyclopian columns of basalt, shadows moved in front, no doubt sentinels guarding its secrets. 

A sudden movement made her breath catch in her throat. A huge tentacle shot out of the mountain followed by another, and another... In the end the biggest creature she ever seen in her life walked out of the entrance. Dark and bulbous, a huge head full of tentacles and no eyes on top of a stout build body. Dragon like wings protruded from it's back, matching the three finger scaly hands. 

The horror of seeing something so unspeakably terrifying was making Jinjoo shiver uncontrollably, a cold sweat damping her pajamas. She could feel that creature searching the surroundings, stretching the tentacles around looking for something, like a bloodhound. Not finding what it was looking for, threw it's head back and released an awful screech that shook everything around her. 

 

_That thing is immense. It's blind, but can feel me. It knows I'm here, I can sense those tentacles reaching for me in the darkness. I wanna go, please God let me go._

 

" _Soon Jinjoo, -_ Wonho's voice felt like a a support that stopped Jinjoo from falling into the darkness that thing oozed -  _don't worry the Guardian won't leave that spot, he can't. The authority binds him to that place. You wanted to know why we couldn't go straight away to the Grey Mansions... Well there's your reason."_

 

_How are we supposed to go past that... Horror?_

_"Not we, just me. I can't bring you here, I don't have the knowledge to do so."_

_I meant in your mind, like we are doing right now._

_"We will see. For now, go back to sleep Jinjoo you will need it."_

Before she could say anything else the vision folded into itself like a crumpled piece of paper, and it kept crumpling until there was nothing else and Jinjoo was just staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. The shaking was still there and her pajama stuck to her uncomfortably, damp in cold sweat. Her stomach was churning and afraid that she might puke she got up on wobbly legs and made her way as quiet as possible to the bathroom at the end of the hall. 

Keeping near the wall so the floor boards didn't creak she walked slowly, lips firmly closed in case vomit came by surprise. Reaching the bathroom her legs gave in and she sat in the fluffy pink mat trying to regain her composure. That creature was enormous. How could it stay hidden for so long? A mermaid she could kinda understand but something the size of a skyscraper is much more difficult. The way those tentacles reached around and almost probed her mind, making her feel the most intense terror she ever felt in her life. Something so visceral that felt like a cold finger running from neck to lower back, shaking her to her very core. The thought pushed her nausea over the edge and she stuck her head on the toilet. 

 

_This is turning to a habit really quickly, -_ she thought wiping her mouth with the back of her hand -  _I need to get a grip on things if I want to see this through._

Getting up with effort she splashed cold water on her face and left ignoring the mirror, she had too many jump scares tonight already and seeing her reflection would be just another one for sure. 

The faint pink glow of the approaching sunrise peeked on the horizon, the sky was clear and she decided to go outside to breathe some fresh air.

The kitchen clock marked 5:06 in the morning. She wouldn't be able to sleep after that dream. Or was it a vision? 

She opened the front door slowly trying not to make noise, the cold night breeze hit her in the face briskly, a feeling she welcomed. Sitting down on the steps of the porch she put her head in her hands pressing the palms against her eyes, trying to focus. 

A voice behind her made her jump with a squeak. 

 

\- What exactly are you doing Jinjoo? 

 

\- Shownu? You scared the living shit out of me! - she said bringing her hand to her chest -  I'm just cooling down, had trouble sleeping... 

 

\- That's not what I meant. 

 

She swallowed hard, did Hyeon told him something? 

 

\- Then what do you mean? I don't think I understand what you... 

 

\- Be honest please, you're like my little sister, I want to protect you but you're not making it any easier... I know you got yourself in trouble. 

 

She grew colder all over. How much does he know? 

 

\- Shownu, no I swear, you're mistaken... 

\- Don't lie! - he looked back realizing he was speaking too loud - Tell me... Did you... - he seemed to be conflicted if he should speak his mind - did you made a deal? With someone? Or... Something? What did they promised to you? 

 

She must have looked livid because he didn't let her answer. 

 

\- Say no more, you did didn't you? You stupid woman! Whatever they promised you, it's not worth it! 

 

She couldn't keep the lie any longer, not after this. 

 

\- How do you know? Uh? Why are you talking with so much certainty about it? 

 

\- Because I know how it works!  I lost my father to that when i was 14. He dealt with one of them to save me, I got stung by some poisonous fish and almost died. One day I got better and he vanished in the sea the next day.  My mother was devastated, we went through a rough patch after that. I only found out what happened when I was already married to Hyeon...

 

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Shownu knows about all the deals, how is this possible? All these years and not a single mention about something living under the sea. 

 

\- How did you found out? 

 

The young captain leaned back on the door frame looking into the ocean. 

 

\- You know how me and Hyeon have been trying to have a baby for years now... Well we thought it would be impossible... And a few old guys told me i could try making a wish at a certain spot in the ocean at a certain time of night. You know, like a crossroads only at sea. I cut my hand let the blood trickle on the water and whistle a tune. 

 

He ruffled his hair nervously, collecting his thoughts. Jinjoo was staring at him, fearing what he would end up saying. 

 

\- Oh my God... What did you do? To you and to Hyeon? 

 

He walked briskly to her and said between his teeth:

 

\- I didn't made the deal. Ok? He showed up all smiles, black hair pushed back, white as fucking ghost... He knew my name Jinjoo! He remembered my father and said he looked fondly at that deal because it was one if the best ones he ever did! - Shownu shivered violently at the memory - He promised that we would have a child if I gave myself to him to become a vessel of sorts, I didn't asked what exactly. I said no immediately. He threatened me and Hyeon if I didn't do what he was asking me, so... I tried to kill him. He ran away with my knife stuck on his shoulder it didn't get to the heart... If he ever had one that is. 

 

\- But Hyeon is pregnant... Then, how...  

 

Shownu sat down next to her on the porch. 

 

\- Yes... That morning when I got home feeling like shit, and scared out of my mind,  she told me she had made a blood test, and it came positive. She was waiting for me to give the news... Can't you see? I would have made a deal in vain, she would end up alone with a baby and no one to take care of them. 

 

\- I don't wanna even think about it.

 

\- But you still went and made a deal. I lost Kihyun to the storm and now I will lose you too. - his voice cracking up with the heaviness of tears. 

 

\- It's not like that. The one that made the deal with you... It's not this... This person I have been talking to. - somehow it felt weird to say the word "merman" to Shownu, and she knew he had the same difficulty too. 

 

\- How can you be so sure? 

 

\- He isn't a deal maker. He told me. We do have an... Agreement of sorts. He is helping me find Kihyun, while I am helping him collect... Knowledge. 

 

He pressed is face in his hands frustrated. 

 

\- Find Kihyun? He died in the storm Jinjoo, there's nothing to find. That thing is tricking you! 

 

\- Kihyun made a deal too, he told me before all of this. - Shownu raised his head and looked at her horrified - He didn't told the whole story of course but I know now. He was captured to pay the debt, at least that's what we suspect. 

 

\- He couldn't have done that... Not him. He is dumb as door too. Oh my god what am I gonna do with you both! No regard for your own safety! 

 

She was sure now this is the extention of what he knows, and she wasn't gonna spill the beans to the actual danger they were actually in. 

 

\- But I am not in danger! The guy collects bottles and old shit we drop in the sea for heaven's sake! He has like 47 watches in a cave along with dozens of other trinkets, he is like a child! I am gonna help him, he will bring Kihyun back and then he will go back to where he came back. Simple as that. 

 

\- Jinjoo, I trust you, don't get me wrong, it's that creature I don't trust! Why did you do this now? Specially now that I won't be around for the next weeks and I have no way of making sure you won't go around parading with something as dangerous as that, I am scared of leaving you here. 

 

\- What? Where are you going? 

 

\- Hyeon's pregnancy is high risk. - he said with his chin resting on his hand - We are going to the city, she will be in observation for a while before the baby is born to see if they need to operate her. I'll be the only one allowed in because I'm the closest family member, the only one she has left. I can't leave her alone... - he grabbed her arms hard and shook her -  Promise me you will stay in land until I comeback! Promise you won't be following that thing in to the sea. 

 

\- You know I can't. I won't be promising something I can't keep. 

 

\- At least promise me you will stay alive! 

 

\- That much I can promise, I have no intentions on dying anytime soon, not with Kihyun so close of coming back to us. 

 

\- I doubt it's that simple. I still think he won't be coming back, my father never did. That much I know. 

 

\- I promise I will bring him back, I know what I am doing. Won-... That person has a debt to me too and I have full intentions of making him keep his word. 

 

Her eyes shown intent, deep down she knew that if things didn't turned the way they were supposed to, someone would have to pay, and she wasn't gonna be that someone.  

This thought was with her while she said goodbye to the couple after they boarded on their boat, hopefully the next time she saw Hyeon and Shownu they would have a tiny baby on their arms, and she would have a smiling Kihyun by her side. She hurried back to the house where she hid the bag with clothes and the swimsuit. 

She couldn't help but silently pray she was doing everything right, that she wasn't in fact being tricked. She prayed for the baby and for Kihyun. Prayed that she would be able to save a world where they could both live in peace and quiet. A world where the stormy clouds left for good and where the sun could shine forever. 

 

 


	9. Chapter IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little mermaid with a twist and monsta x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darklings, here it is chapter 9 finally! Took me a while to finish it, but I did it!  
> I hope you like it! 
> 
> I don't own any rights to Monsta X, the only copyright I claim goes for the plotline and the oc. Any resemblance with reality is pure coincidence.
> 
> P.S. I AM GONNA SEE MONSTA X IN BERLIN NEXT AUGUST OMFG.

 

Jinjoo reached the zipper of her swimsuit and fastened it with the velcro at the back of her neck. A pair of fins laid next to her on the rocks. The suit wouldn't do much to keep her dry but would help a bit against the cold waters. The knife was secured to her ankle by a leather holder, hopefully it wouldn't have to be used, but she rather be safer than sorry. The only thing missing was Wonho to show up, two boats had passed near the bay and they were risking being found by the fishermen. 

Sitting down between two boulders she looked up at the sky. Seagulls being noisy flew lazily over her, dark against the steel grey sky. She thought of Kihyun trapped in a prison in such unnatural circumstances, waiting for rescue, she couldn't keep herself from worrying. Was he being fed? Is he trapped underwater or does he have a prison cell that allows him to breath?

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up when she felt someone watching her, half expecting to see Wonho she looked around but instead of him a brown haired boy that she never seen before was staring at her from behind the rocks. He looked curiously at her glancing now and then at her knife. 

 

\- Hello. What are you doing here? - Jinjoo spoke softly as not to frighten the boy. - don't worry I won't hurt you. Are you lost? 

 

He opened his mouth to answer but before he could speak, got interrupted by a voice echoing in the bay. 

 

\- Changkyun! - Wonho's voice thundered from the foamy water - I told you to stay away didn't I? 

 

\- I just wanted to see her. You've been talking about her non-stop I was curious. - if his voice didn't betrayed his true nature Jinjoo could see now that he also had a tail that was kept hidden in the pool behind the rocks, somewhat less darker than Wonho's and with a pattern of stripes along the length. Another merman and a younger one it seemed. 

 

\- She never saw anyone else from our kind besides me, how is she supposed to know you are trustworthy? And you could have been seen! I shouldn't have brought you here with me. - Wonho was fuming, a darker shade of bluish grey staining his cheeks. 

 

\- He's a merman too?  - Jinjoo said approaching slowly the boy Changkyun with her palms pointing up showing him she meant no harm- Aww you are so cute. - she looked at him very closely -  So he has been talking a lot about me has he? - she said reaching for his cheeks, making him flinch a bit before accepting the touch. - What did he said? 

 

\- He said you were pretty for a human - he spoke but his voice came up weird because his cheeks were being squished between Jinjoo's hands.  

 

\- For a human uh? I will take that as a compliment then- she said glancing at Wonho who was frantically signaling Changkyun to be quiet, before he noticed her looking on his direction and quickly lowered his arms and smiled pretending he was just bobbing up and down with the tide. 

 

\- Wow your hands are so warm... - said Changkyun taking her hands between his webbed fingers turning them and inspecting them closely. That's something she noticed before, they seemed to have colder blood than humans, and apparently it was a different colour too, most likely blue. Wonho said that both species had taken a different path in the past, she wondered if they once were one and the same but ended up evolving separately. 

 

Jinjoo smiled at the curious boy patting him in the head messing his brown locks eliciting a big smile in return. 

 

\- Shall we go? Or do we need anything else? - Jinjoo asked grabbing her fins from the sand. 

 

\- Let's go then, we will have to swim for a while so it's better we get going. Did you bring the ring? - Wonho signaled Changkyun to get in the tide. 

 

\- Yeah I did. - she pointed to a bump under the swimsuit sleeve on her forearm.

 

She entered the water with difficulty, the steps were awkward wearing the fins. She threw herself forward swimming in a clumsy way towards Wonho's open arms. He caught her and immediately pulled her closer to him, their noses almost touching, the heat rose to her cheeks with the sudden proximity to him. She looked up at him and to her surprise he seemed as flustered as she did. 

 

_That's odd, he is always so cheeky._

His dark eyes bore into hers intensely, she felt he wanted to say something, but couldn't. 

 

_His eyes are so dark, one could drown in them._

A strong feeling started welling inside her. So sudden it was that it couldn't have originated in her heart.  His arms tightened around her softly. She could feel his heart hammering under his wide chest and her own heart started racing as Wonho got closer for a split second... 

Changkyun emerged by their side suddenly splashing water all around, shaking his wet hair from his eyes. He seemed to notice the weird atmosphere between them and looked at both quizzically. 

Jinjoo cleared her throat and glanced to the other way, internally scolding herself for letting herself go with this behavior, why was he affecting her this much? She couldn't be acting like this around another man let alone another species. 

Wonho glared at Changkyun while the boy looked lost and just gave him a "what?" look. 

 

\- Let's go. Jinjoo,  we are going to dive to stay away from the waves and boats. Just signal me when you need to breathe and we will surface ok? - Wonho asked still sounding annoyed with the interruption.  

 

She nodded still not wanting to look him in the eye. Did he really tried to kiss her? Or was she imagining it? 

 

\- Great. Hold on tight to me. 

 

With this they dived. 

Jinjoo tried to help flapping her feet but it seemed totally unnecessary. Wonho was like a torpedo through the water, she couldn't even see Changkyun clearly next to them, he was just a blur of grey against the cold dark waters. With the fast pace they were going, Jinjoo's fins fell from her feet and she felt herself clinging closer to Wonho, afraid of falling behind them and into the depts. 

After a couple of hours and many stops to let Jinjoo breathe, they rested at a rocky formation near the coast where she sat for a while trying to regain control of her body. She was shaking violently from the cold waters, her limbs felt stiff and sore, and twice she lost her grip around Wonho's neck while swimming.

 

\- This won't do. She will freeze before we get to Jooheon. - said Wonho pushing her hair out of her face, noticing the paleness in her cheeks.

 

Jinjoo was rubbing her torso trying to keep warm, she tried to say she was ok but her teeth just made a loud rattling noise when she did. 

Changkyun was checking a small pouch he had around his neck and removed a small vial filled with a ink black liquid handing it to Wonho. 

 

\- She can drink this can't she? It's not much but it will keep her warm a good part of the way. 

 

\- Yes she can, I gave her this when she... When I found her the first time. - Wonho said removing the lid of the vial - drink it Jinjoo, you had this before remember? It tastes foul but it will help keep warm. Trust me. 

 

She nodded and obeyed his request. The slimy consistency almost made her gag, along with the bitter aftertaste in her tongue, but the warmth that started brewing inside her was heaven.

Wonho checked her temperature after a while letting his hand linger a bit longer than necessary on her cheek. She said nothing. It was the wrong hand, not warm like Kihyun's but was as loving as his and the kind of contact she was craving lately. She hated herself for enjoying it. 

She sighed, still fighting against the feeling, waiting for the shaking to subside. 

 

\- Feeling better Jinjoo? - asked Changkyun noticing the rubor on her cheeks again. 

 

\- Much better Changkyun, thank you. You're a doll. - she said. 

 

Changkyun raised a brow at her answer. 

 

\- I'm a what? 

 

By his blank expression,she knew he was another one, just like Wonho that didn't understand common speech therms. 

 

\- You know what? Nevermind. Thank you anyway though. 

 

\- You're welcome...I guess. - he answered looking confused but smiling politely. 

 

\- Well we should get going before the potion wears off. - Wonho said stretching his arms so Jinjoo could lower herself from the rock. 

 

She scooted forward grabbing on to his thick arms when movement in the distance behind the mermen caught her eye. A glimpse of something red. 

 

\- Guys... There's something in the water. - she could see now a dorsal fin peaking over the ondulation and disappearing quickly under again - I think it's a shark. 

 

Wonho grew serious and looked behind him. Two big fins could be seen between the small waves, circling closer and closer to the rocks. The fins were colored a rusty red, like an old boat that is left stranded in a beach. Something was very wrong. 

 

\- Changkyun, grab Jinjoo and take her to Jooheon. Whatever you do don't stop and keep swimming. These aren't ordinary sharks, those are Raandai. They're trackers. 

 

\- You can't take on two Raandai by yourself are you insane? - Changkyun grabbed him by the shoulder preventing him from going any further. 

 

\- Are they that dangerous? Can't we outswim them or go somewhere else safe? - asked Jinjoo already fearing the answer. 

 

\- You don't outswim a Raandai, that just doesn't happen. - Changkyun said in a troubled voice glancing to Jinjoo's legs. 

 

_Specially with a dead weight like me slowing you down, I get it._

 

\- Don't worry about it, it's just two of them. I will be fine it's the only way. Take her and go I'll join you soon enough. 

 

The situation looked complicated, she didn't like the idea of staying but she didn't want to leave Wonho behind either. 

She groaned and took her knife out of the holder. Changkyun saw it and grabbed her wrist shaking his head. She simply swatted his hand away. 

 

\- Jinjoo, no way you'll... - started Changkyun. 

 

\- Don't you dare - Jinjoo hissed putting her hunting knife in Wonho's hands- don't you dare do something stupid do you hear me? I want that kelp ass safe wherever we are going.  Is that understood? 

 

Wonho looked down at the blade in his hand admiring its shape. 

 

\- Don't worry about it I know what I am doing. - he looked into her eyes and smiled that smug smile of his. 

 

\- Nothing stupid, can you promise that to me? - she asked again grabbing his hands firmly. 

 

He was her only hope. Without him, Kihyun would be lost and the world as they knew it. 

His webbed hand touched her face softly, but he didn't answer. He dove and she felt Changkyun grabbing her and pulling her under water. She managed to give a big gulp of air before her head went under but she couldn't see what was happening. 

 

_"I promise."_

His words floating in her head, were the last thing she heard before he closed his mind again. 

She felt his fear and sorrow, and instantly regretted leaving him behind. She should have stayed and convince them to go somewhere else or to climb into the rocks and make a stance there. The guilt of having his blood in her hands too was going to prove to be too much to handle. She tried to tell Changkyun to go back but he wasn't having none of it. The good news is that the Raandai didn't seem to be following them. Their target was most likely Wonho and that didn't make her feel any better. 

They surfaced once more and she tried somehow to break the mental seal to get some sign that Wonho was ok. Nothing, just silence. 

 

\- We are diving a bit lower this time, - said Changkyun after peaking underwater for danger- the entrance is below that ledge near the base of the cliff. It's a small trip don't worry you won't need to be breathing along the way, just hold tight to me. I don't want you to stay behind in the caves.

 

She nodded in agreement thanking God that she wouldn't have to do the trick Wonho did with her in the first time they met.  

Changkyun placed his arms around her and she hugged him as firmly as she could without hindering his movements. The cold was creeping in again and her arms were loosing sensitivity making it harder to grip. 

Once again she found herself under, still trying to get something from Wonho meeting only with darkness and silence. Before she knew she was breathing musty air in a underwater cave. 

 

\- Jooheon! Jooheon! Where are you? - shouted Changkyun, while helping Jinjoo climb onto a rock platform to get her out of the water. 

 

A voice boomed from the depts of the cave but Jinjoo didn't understood what was said. 

 

\- Stay here and try to keep warm. I'll go get Jooheon. 

 

His tail splashed and he vanished leaving her shivering in the faint green glow. She was scared that this would be the end, if Wonho didn't come back all hope was lost.

If their connection has been broken and he was gone she should feel something shouldn't she?  Maybe he was ok, just trying to escape from the trackers and couldn't break his focus, or maybe he had been taken captive. Jinjoo leaned back against the rock hugging her knees to her chest deciding to trust his promise and keeping her hopes up. 

While keeping an eye at the entrance she noticed that on her left side was an ancient looking lamp, filled with water to the brim where tiny bioluminescent fish swam lazily around. She touched the glass and it was cold. As her eyes adapted to the dark she could see columns carved in the rock covered in glyphs she never seen before. The place looked ancient, and monumental, like a cathedral carved in rock, this world was getting weirder and weirder with each dive.

Changkyun's voice could be heard talking rapidly in the depths, probably briefing Jooheon on the Raandai incident and Wonho's whereabouts, when bubbles popped from the pool in front of her followed by a body floating to the surface facing down. 

 

\- Wonho! Changkyun come quick it's Wonho he's hurt.  - she yelled while jumping into the water. She tried to swim towards him as best as she could and managed to grab an arm and pulled Wonho to her grabbing onto the rocky wall. He was unconscious but breathing still as his gills slapped softly behind his ears. A big bite mark on his right torso was oozing blood at an alarming rate. 

Changkyun appeared quickly at her side and got a hold of him,  another merman probably the Jooheon they all came to see, checked his pulse and the bite.

 

\- Wonho wake up, you need open your eyes, not a time to sleep now. - said Jooheon slapping him. 

 

Wonho's eyelids flutter open accessing his surroundings. A coughing fit made him double over and blood trickled down from his gills. 

 

He extended his hand and gave her the knife back. 

 

\- I promised I would comeback didn't I? - a haunting smile on his lips before collapsing into Changkyun's arms. 


	10. Chapter X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little mermaid with a twist and Monsta X regular version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back!!  
> Took me a while this time. I made it to Berlin, had the opportunity to actually say hello and thank you to the boys and the whole concert was fucking amazing!  
> And I arrive and see we are past the 500 notes!! You guys are the best seriously.  
> so without further ado I give you: chapter X
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own any rights to Monsta X, the only copyright I claim goes for the plotline and the oc. Any resemblance with reality is pure coincidence.

Chapter Song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3fJAeNXloU&ab_channel=SkottVEVO)

 

 

There's no one to keep us company when darkness comes, and Wonho was alone in it. 

The fever burned through his body like a wild fire making him shiver uncontrollably.

 

He was fighting on. There was still so much he had to do, so many people depending on him, everything would be lost if he gave up.

He felt that someone was taking care of his wounds but he couldn't see or hear them, the pain was too much and his senses were being taken away slowly.

A sharp burn on his side made him scream bloody murder, hands kept a firm hold on him until the pain subsided and the screams turned to weak whimpers. He passed out for hours and woke up in feverish fits scared and blind, screaming her name. 

The darkness was proving too much to face alone. He grew accustomed to feeling Jinjoo's presence in his mind even when they weren't connected, because she clearly didn't knew how to block herself out of it, and was just there like a soft humming on the back of his mind. But now he couldn't feel her, he was way too weak to open himself up to the connection. 

To be alone with his thoughts was what he was most scared about.   

The memories of his last day in the sunken city came rushing with such a fierceness that his body convulsed.

 

His father had requested his presence in court that morning, as it was usual for the crown prince and heir to the throne, only to find somber looks everywhere. His brother Hyungwon stood near the stone chair the King was sitting in, a hint of a smile on his lips. Wonho eyed him quizzically, but his brother's face stayed unreadable as it was his habit lately. It annoyed him so much that kind of enigmatic demeanor, he missed the sweet old Hyungwon.

 

Directing his eyes to his father he bowed reverently, and waited for consent to stand up right. 

 

It never came. 

 

An unusual silence filled the great hall, Wonho could see from the corner of his eye that the audience looked nervously at his father. Something very wrong was happening and he was right in the middle of it. 

 

\- It was brought to my attention my son, that one can find a fine line that separates curiosity from treachery. I never actually thought about it but now I think it can happen, I wonder what is your take on this? - finally asked his father's authoritative yet soft voice. 

 

Wonho was caught off guard by this sudden question. His father wasn't the kind to be circling around with random questions, so this was new. His father was obviously speaking so amiably to keep calm, the reason why, Wonho didn't knew. No one crossed the King, he would have to thread carefully even though this was his father.

 

\- My Lord, curiosity is often a good thing too, it would depend on the situation you are referring to. - he said in a calm voice still keeping his head low.

 

\- So you agree that when curiosity surpasses it's limits, one can be deemed a traitor. 

 

\- My Lord, depending on the situation yes. 

 

\- Depending on the situation he says... Would you be able to explain what sort of situation would that be? No wait. Better yet. I will exemplify a situation and we will judge it as being just innocent curiosity or the birth of a traitor. - the king snarled.

 

Wonho froze in place, his father's accusing tone was directed at him he was now sure of it, but why? 

 

\- My Lord if there's something that you want to ask me...

 

His father stood up and swam like a shark zeroing on his prey stopping inches from his face.

 

\- Silence you insolent child! Do you know what you have done?

 

Wonho raised his head and looked him in the eye, anger bubbling inside his chest.

 

\- I don't know because you won't tell me my Lord. - he said between his teeth.

 

The king gave an hearty laugh looking around to see if anyone followed. A handful of noblemen were laughing without too much intent, while others sneered at the situation. Hyungwoon kept his place near the throne the same expression in his face, his hand stroking lovingly the rough surface of the stone chair. 

 

\- Counselor! - snarled the King - My son wants to know what is going on, would you be so kind as to enlighten him?

 

An older noble swam forward and stood in the middle of the room.

 

\- 1st Prince Wonho, you stand accused of conspiracy against the crown and against our people. We have proof that you have met with the outcasts that make deals with the humans to sell our secrets in exchange for valuables and for the chance to become human, the most serious of sins. Also there is proof that you have been swimming in their waters, something that is also strictly forbidden by our laws.

 

The king turned ever so slowly to look at him, and past his shoulder Hyungwon was smiling brightly at Wonho.

 

\- Now my son, were you just curious or should I believe a very convincing witness that you are indeed a traitor?

 

 

The memory faded when the pain hit him again.

 

 

His jaw clenched trying to keep the scream from coming but he was too weak. Again he felt the hands on him followed by a loving touch across his cheek. It was a warm and soothing touch.

 

-Jinjoo! - he screamed - I can't see! Help me!

 

The warm hands grabbed his with urgency. He still couldn't see or hear anything, the Randai venom was working his magic now. The bite of the creature besides preventing the wounds from closing, made the victims lose their 5 senses one by one until they were left alone in darkness, still alive, but prisoners of their own body, just waiting for the release of death before madness took them first.

The warm touch was still there for now, Wonho feared the moment it would too go away.

 

She was special, we was so sure of it. At first it was her commitment to others that lured him in, now he knew her true self and couldn't help but be mesmerized.

He first heard about her from the random boats that passed by him. The talk about the new girl and her boyfriend, the way they lived, the way she was seen by the village. Wonho was disgusted how everyone sounded so jealous of their happiness, specially hers because she was an outlander. His heart went to her because he himself was the same.

 

Then the storm came with his father's passing, he knew that the village paid it's blood tribute to the sea eventually, it always did, but while everyone either waited at home for news about their loved ones, away from rain and wind she was the only one that stood her ground on the cliffs bracing herself against the bad weather for her lover.

Wonho often spent hours enduring the harsh waves just to look at her, studying her features, strong for such a tiny framed person. She kept her eyes on the horizon, never looking scared or sad, just determined. He admired that human so much and he wasn't sure why, he never actually spoke to her, nor he was likely to do it either. Also he didn't actually knew her heart, but someone that stays that strong between storms of jealous neighbors and actual natural disasters has to be special somehow.

 

Then there was the day she saw him swimming.

He was careless he had to admit, Jooheon had told him about his brother's plans and he was swiming lost in thought, hoping that the hard rain against his head made him think a bit more clearly, when he felt a gaze on him and sure enough there she was, gawking, probably wondering what a human was doing in the middle of such rough seas. Wonho stopped to look back at her, she waved at him a bit unsure so he waved back, laughing at her puzzled expression.

She was actually seeing him and not freaking out, probably not realizing what species he was but still... he liked the feeling this gave him. The boat horn startled them both and he watched horrified when for a split second she almost fell head first into the ocean, uselessly he darted through the water towards her direction thinking of catching her if she actually fell. He sighed in relief when she maneuvered her body back and fell on the ground beside her. His relief was short lived though when he noticed she wasn't getting up. Smothering his panic Wonho waited for a bit trying to see if she was just taking a breather from the fright, when no movement could be seen he darted in the direction of the village.

 

He had to find someone to help her.

 

 In the mouth of the bay he saw the young Captain's ship making it's approach, that would be his only hope. Diving under he swam as fast as he could towards it, he circled around the boat to see if there was anyone else besides the tall young man, but thankfully he was alone.

Wonho found a piece of rope hanging behind the boat and tugged at it to test if it was tied, when he found resistance he pulled hard while flapping his powerful tail. The boat whined but didn't move forward, the young man was looking puzzled at the engine eventually noticing the rope by it's side, probably thinking it was caught in something, so he tried to get it loose. Wonho let the rope go for a bit when the captain tugged on it only to suddenly pull it back with force making the man loose his balance and fall head first into the water. He surfaced splashing water everywhere and headed quickly to the boat before it started drifting away. When his hand first grabbed the stairs of the boat Wonho quickly grabbed him by the neck to keep him from looking behind and growled.

 

- Jinjoo needs your help in the cliffs do something before it's too late

 

And as quick as he appeared Wonho was gone under water.

The young Captain was white as a ghost still grabbing the stairs for dear life looking around him in panic. Wonho saw how he scrambled up thr stairs and into the cabin where he quickly got the cellphone out and called his wife asking for Jinjoo, a faint, panicking woman's voice could be heard from the device. With a quick answer the captain hung up and turned the ship around to the beach closest to the cliff. 

Wonho swam ahead to see the situation unfolding. He had talked to a human,  almost revealing himself and his kind for a woman he never spoke to. Was he going insane? Risking an entire world for a human, and what for? 

 

He saw as the young captain ran his up the rocky path, and to the cliff ledge. Reaching the top he screamed her name and kneeled on the ground where she should be laying. Wonho saw with dispair as he grabbed her still body on his arms and made his way down the otherside away from Wonho's sight.

 

The waiting was the worst. He spent his days near the cliff watching if she came back, he didn't want to push his luck by going back to the bay. The young captain passed by a couple of times checking the area around the cliff. Wonho knew it was him he was looking for, so he gave him what he wanted, he surfaced for a few seconds just when the man looked that direction and dove very quickly again. Underwater he could see the fear in the captain's face and almost laughed when he took off running. 

 

A few days went by and no news from her. He hoped she was recovering well from the fall. The captain avoided the area after seeing him, so he couldn't spy on him for news. He ended up following another ship to sea just so he could eavesdrop, and they didn't let him down. The girl was recovering in the captain's house, she was alive and well, her boyfriend on the other hand wasn't as lucky and was supposedly dead at sea because they never actually found his body. Wonho was happy she was ok but he couldn't imagine how she felt knowing that her boyfriend was gone. 

 

Drifting away from the memories, he noticed that his screams died in his throat now and he couldn't move his tongue anymore.

 

The touch would be next. 

 

The warm hands still held his firmly, with the occasional light caress on his face. Wonho was crying softly, he couldn't utter any sounds anymore. Rising his hand he tried blindly to reach her. He felt hair and the softness of her cheek, it felt warm and wet. 

 

_"Are you crying my friend? For me or for yourself? After all I won't be able to help you like I promised. "_  

 

Her hand grabbed his and he felt a soft kiss being pressed against his palm. 

 

A wave of gratitude washed over him. 

 

She was crying for him. A stranger creature to her and she still was worrying. 

Wonho was happy that someone could care like this for him in his last moments. He had done the same for her once. 

 

That night where the moon was so impossibly full, and the stars shone like diamonds, she appeared by the cliff like a vision. 

Wind in her hair, bright eyes and a haunting smile on her lips. 

Wonho felt a deep fear at that moment, she looked beautiful. The kind of beauty that is doomed to end young and he knew what she was about to do. 

The world slowed down as she jumped and he rushed towards her. He saw her body fall hard in the water and the weak attempts to reach the surface before giving up. 

 

_That smile. I don't want to see you smile like that, it's terrifying._

 

She disappeared for a while in a storm of bubbles. Wonho grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Her body was limp but the godforsaken smile still danced in her lips. 

Wonho screamed and darted to the surface where he immediately tried to make her breathe again. He clumsily grabbed her and dragged her to the beach, the moon shone on her skin making her look like pure silver. Opening her mouth he tried to reanimate her. He kept his pace steady resisting the urge of breathing too fast or pressing her chest too hard. 

 

\- Jinjoo! Come on. Breathe, don't give up on me now. I know you have it in you to keep going! 

 

She kept still in the sand. 

Pressing his lips again to hers Wonho prayed for a miracle. 

He yelled her name in frustration. 

After long minutes the small figure still didn't react. 

Wonho fought the tears welling up in his eyes and laid his head on her chest, no sound or movement.

 

Giving up, he cried and slammed his fist on her chest. 

 

Jinjoo shook and coughed out the water in her lungs gasping for air, arms flailing like she was trying to swim desperately, Wonho let out a loud sob and thanked all the powers for hearing his prayers. 

After that night he decided he would help her the best way he could,  if she allowed him to do so. 

 

_It doesn't hurt anymore. I'm glad_

He realized suddenly that it wasn't just the pain that was gone, the burning wasn't there either... and worst of all, he couldn't feel her hands any longer.  

 

 

_It's over, I lost it all._  

 

 

Void. 

 

 

Silence. 

 

 

He couldn't keep track of time.

 

How long has it been?

 

Days?

 

Months? 

 

No feeling, no sound, no sight, he couldn't even scream in frustration. 

Was he even alive anymore? Surely one doesn't feel anything when death comes, so maybe he was dead. But what a terrible way to be dead like this. 

 

 

_"Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump..."_

What  

 

_"Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump..."_

 

_A h-heartbeat?_

Someone was in there with him, the presence felt familiar... it couldn't be.

 

The warmth was all around now, embracing him lovingly.  A spark of a foreign thought sprouted in the back of his mind.

 

_"You need to wake up Wonho. Remember? I made a promise to you too."_

_Jinjoo. I can't. I don't know how._

_"Yes you can. Just follow me."_

The thick darkness dissipated from his eyes and a rocky beach opened in it's place, and there she was standing near the waterline looking into the horizon.

He made his way to her before realizing he was walking on two legs.

 

He felt so happy.

 

She turned and smiled extending her hand to him. He reached for her and as soon their skin touched, the scene faded with a loud snap, making Wonho sit up gasping hard and deep for air. 

He looked around and saw Jinjoo laying next to him, her hand binded palm to palm with his. Her skin was very pale and she looked like she hasn't been sleeping that much, but the smile was still there, unchanged.

 

\- Welcome back. - she said - I thought I had lost you too.


	11. Chapter XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little mermaid with a twist and Monsta X regular version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK BABIES!
> 
> Sorry but I was sick, had a huge block and we had to deal with forest fires here where I live.  
> Since the block took a long time to fade I had a good time with a differente POV of last chapter.  
> I won't take too much of your time, here is what you have been waiting for! Hope you like it!
> 
> I don't own any rights to Monsta X, the only copyright I claim goes for the plotline and the oc. Any resemblance with reality is pure coincidence.

 

Jinjoo' POV

 

The last 3 days were terrible.

 

Between screams and whimpers, Wonho seemed to be wasting away and there was little that they could do. The big bite on his torso was getting angrily black on the edges, with the infection spreading fast under his skin, and to make matters worse, they couldn't make the wound close.

Wonho's essence was spilling freely onto the cave floor.

Jooheon had spent long hours around him trying to stop the bleeding with a myriad of potions and poultices, but the Randai venom seemed to dissolve whatever they tried to apply. 

 

\- There's nothing more I can do. If the wounds don't close, the venom is the least of our problems. - said Jooheon changing the kelp bandage over Wonho's ribs - his body will start resisting the potions I am giving him and he will be gone even before the venom can break his mind.

 

Jinjoo looked at the merman and saw the look of defeat in his eyes, the two prominent dimples still peeking even with such a serious face. She didn't leave his side helping with the treatments, holding the patient in place, to keep him from struggling too much. He was relentless, and she admired him for all the work he was doing and was grateful for taking her in without hesitation.

Jooheon, she could tell was a very talkative person, but they didn't have the opportunity to actually sit down and have a proper conversation. She was dying to ask him stuff though, about the ring, about Kihyun's whereabouts, about Wonho's brother... but she couldn't. Not while Wonho laid dying next to her.

 

\- We need an antidote for the venom, Jooheon there's no other way. 

 

Wonho shook violently, against the rock floor when Jooheon made a few drops of a potion go forcefully down his throat. She pressed her palm against his forehead, that was still burning up. He settled down a little when he felt her touch and mumbled her name. She smiled at that, with her hand stroking his features ever so softly, she wondered if he actually felt her near him.

 

He had to get better.

 

He was injured because of her, and she wouldn't be able to bear another loss in her life. 

 

\- I've told you Jinjoo there's no antidote for this. Randai are very old, very dangerous creatures, there's barely any information about them. We know what the venom does but that is it. I'm afraid we can only keep doing what we know and hope for the best.

 

\- If we force the wounds to close - she spoke in a voice that was little more than a whisper - there are other things we can try to bring him back? 

 

Jooheon gracefully slid into the pool and stared back at her. 

 

\- If the wounds are closed yes there might be a way. Do you have any suggestions how we should do that? Because I am at the end of my rope here.

 

Jinjoo chewed on her lip, remembering what was done to one of the sailors when during a trip at sea he lost a finger. The old man had a particularly nasty encounter with a moray eel hiding in one of the traps and they had to cauterize the wound to prevent him from bleeding to death before he got to port. 

 

\- I have an idea, you'll have to trust me on this... but might work, although we are going to need fire. 

 

\- Fire? - Jooheon's eyes bore into her suspicious.

 

-Yes, fire. We need driftwood, a bit of kindling and matches or a lighter. I need enough to keep a fire going for a while with enough strength.

 

\- You won't find that here, but I might have something else. Wait here.

 

With a powerful stroke of his tail, he darted to the deepest part of his and Changkyun's cave. 

She stayed by Wonho's side as she has been doing day and night. The light emanating from the fissures in the ceiling traced patterns against his skin illuminating the blood rivulets oozing from his wounds, she adjusted the bandages and Wonho whimpered out loud.

He would scream her name occasionally when the silence stirred something frightening inside him. Jooheon told her he couldn't see or hear any more at this point, the venom eating away at his senses, and his mind was becoming more and more trapped in the old shell of his body. 

Emersed as she was in her thoughts she barely noticed the sounds in the tunnel and jumped when Changkyun's head broke the water surface nearby, startling her to the point of a little squeak leaving her lips.

 

\- Sorry Jinjoo I didn't mean to scare you. - he said smiling while passing her a heavy burlap sack.

 

\- It's ok don't worry, I'm just... too on edge these days. - straightening herself she opened the bag and saw they were food cans.

 

\- I don't know if you like those, I found them in a boat that flipped over a few weeks ago. - he said looking all happy and hopeful at her.

 

\- Ah... - she held her laughter so as to not hurt his feelings - Changkyun darling I'm sorry... but this is cat food. We humans don't eat it we give it to our pets.

 

\- Oh, my bad... - the boy said looking utterly confused - w-what on earth is a cat? 

 

\- I will show you someday, - she reassured him - they are tiny hairy animals that like to cuddle and they keep you company.

 

She tucked the cans behind her against the wall, another day of just oysters it seemed. Food hasn't been a problem since she arrived at Jooheon's cave, but there are not many alternatives, and in the end, there's just that many oysters or seaweed you can eat without finding it revolting.

He was awfully quiet these days, the boy's sad and concerned looks lingering on Wonho, his eyebrows knitted together. He was worried, as they all were.

 

\- He's gonna be ok, Changkyun. - Jinjoo said in a low voice, patting the young merman on the shoulder.

 

\- I don't know Jinjoo - he didn't even take his eyes from Wonho when he spoke - he isn't getting any better. We are spending night and day treating him and...

 

The boy ruffled his wet hair and wiped the water from his face, Jinjoo noticed a sneaky tear being hidden from her view with the gesture. 

While they were both watching Wonho, Jooheon eventually came back holding a small snuff-box and handed it to Jinjoo. 

 

\- Here, that will probably do the trick. 

 

Jinjoo was confused as to how a small tobacco box could help her in this. She examined the lid with interest, over a black background, the fading words "Copenhagen Snuff" adorned it in gold. Opening it up she was confused still. A small rock with a suspicious star shape sat prettily on a velvet pillow. 

 

\- I'm confused Jooheon. Do I use this to make sparks or something? 

 

Jooheon shook his head and signaled her to wait and watch. He came closer, almost touching the stone with his lips and whispered. 

 

\- One must be willing, one must be ready.  The fire that does not burn awakes Algol the Demon Star. 

 

The rock started to glow an angry shade of red, making the small box vibrating so furiously that she almost dropped the whole thing in the water. 

 

\- Careful now! I would rather not lose this, it's a one of a kind item you know?. - said Jooheon while grabbing the box gently and placing it in a rock. - Careful not to burn yourself on it.  

 

Burn? It's a stone, how can it burn? Also, she had a hard time trusting a thing with "demon" in its name. Still, Jinjoo hovered her hand tentatively over the box and felt the strong heat irradiating from that little thing. Hot like an actual fire, yes this would work. 

 

\- Jooheon, Changkyun would you please secure him in place? 

 

\- What are you going to do exactly? - asked Changkyun grabbing one of Wonho's arms. 

 

\- Seal the wounds... Hopefully. I only saw this once on TV but it worked just fine on humans, I am hoping that with merpeople will be the same, since we are not that different physically. 

 

She grabbed her knife and held her in place over the stone. The blade quickly got red hot, and tentatively she held the knife against one of the punctures. The sickening smell of searing flesh wafted up her nose, almost making her spill the sparse contents of her stomach. The only thing that distracted her from the horrible smell, was the frightening howl that escaped Wonho's lips. Both Jooheon and Changkyun where putting all their weight on Wonho's arms and tail, sitting precariously on the stone, while Jinjoo pressed the knife over and over against the wounds.

The screams kept going and going until his voice was hoarse, he stopped struggling against the hold of his friends too and laid there whimpering softly. 

Jinjoo worked as fast as she could trying to keep Wonho from suffering too much, reassuring him by soft caresses in his cheek and kind words. 

When chest and back where cauterized she examined the wounds. The oozing had stopped and Jooheon spread an ointment around the marks to try to make them less aggravated and prevent infection.

As soon as the product touched his skin Wonho jolted again and screamed. Violently he tried to sit up grabbing the rock to pull himself up.

 

\- JINJOO! I CAN'T SEE! HELP ME!

 

She grabbed his hands and held them close to her.

 

\- I'm here, don't fret. I'm with you don't worry, you're gonna be ok.

 

They waited an hour before peeking under the bandages to see if it had worked.

There wasn't any sign of bleeding, the black spots were fading quickly, and the wounds looked already days into the healing process.

 

\- You did well Jinjoo. It looks like the bleeding will stop for good. - Jooheon seemed pleased with the results -  the wounds are disappearing almost as fast as they should on a merman... but... the venom is still inside and with that, I can't help.

 

\- You said there was a way.- she glared at him - what do you mean you can't help?

 

\- Don't get mad so easily let me explain. There is a way but it's not up to me to do it. - he gestured towards Wonho - You told me you have made a deal with him, is that correct?

 

\- Yes, but he says it's more a spiritual connection than a deal. We can talk telepathically, and he can show me what he is seeing, but I can't reach him if he doesn't reach me first, and... - she hesitated in speaking her thoughts - we can share each other's feelings like they were our own, to begin with.

 

Jooheon gave her a knowing look and a small smile ghosted his lips.

 

\- Ah. That kind of deal. Of all the choices he had, he went with that one, interesting. - he mumbled to himself before smiling at her - That makes things a bit easier, the hard part is you actually connecting.

 

\- I don't know how. He said that as we have it is enough for what we are going to do. And honestly I don't know how he made it in the first place, we just shook hands. 

 

\- The handshake in itself didn't mean anything, you're not a magical being so the touch is essential to make the magic flow from one body to the other, in other words, the deal is sealed if you both share a touch, it could have been anything from a handshake to a hug or a kiss.

 

Jinjoo blushed at the thought of it. She hoped the cave was dark enough to hide it. 

 

\- Since you can't do magic like we can,- Jooheon continued - it might help you if you keep physical contact with him. Try to find that feeling that touches your soul when you connect with him. You need to reach inside his head and keep him away from the darkness the venom brings, long enough till it wears off.

 

She nodded and touched Wonho's face with both hands, his eyes opened glazed over in white rolling around like trying to see who was touching him. 

 

\- It's me Wonho. Try to relax, you'll be ok, I'm coming to get you.

 

She closed her eyes, for a long time, trying to focus.

 

But her head was still empty of him.

 

\- It's not working, Jooheon. I can't feel anything at all. - she complained, laying down next to Wonho in frustration.

 

They have been trying for hours, with the last leg of the experience being ruined because Jinjoo was so tired she would doze off while holding Wonho's face.

 

\- It would be so much easier if you two were related or at least the same species. Like blood ties, you know? I guess humans don't have that much magic in their blood. - he looked up to the fading red light of the sunset entering the cave cracked ceiling - it's getting late and you haven't been sleeping much, you should rest. We will try again tomorrow.

 

\- Fine - she sighed - I'm going to stay here by his side in case he needs anything.

 

\- Ok, but try to rest at least, he's not going anywhere.

 

She nodded. Jinjoo couldn't see him, laying down as she was but she heard him swimming away leaving her alone with Wonho. She pulled the small sleeping bag Changkyun found for her among the collection of stuff he and Jooheon had pilled up in one of the adjacent grottoes and tucked herself in, close to Wonho's warm body. He fussed around in his sleep, probably having some sort of nightmare from the fever. After one last look at him and caress on his cheek she laced her hand with his and drifted to sleep.

 

 

The first soft rays of sun touched her eyelids, waking her up, she actually felt reinvigorated.

She stretched like a cat and yawned big time.  It was a very good night of sleep given the situation, the hard rock on her back and Wonho's screams. 

 

She opened her eyes as the thought popped up in her mind.

 

His screams. There weren't any screams all night.

 

She sat up fast and touched Wonho, he was staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, mouth moving as if he was talking, but no sound was leaving his lips.

 

\- Wonho what's wrong? - she asked, but he couldn't answer.

 

His voice was gone.

 

Jinjoo laid her forehead against his chest in exasperation. Time was running out much faster than she thought and she was still ages away from being able to bring him back.

Straightening herself up she got back to work, trying to connect with his mind.

 

 

_Help me find you._

_I know you're in there._

_Don't go where I can't follow, do you understand?_

_The moment you entered my life you became my responsibility too._

_I refuse to let you go. Please let me in._

 

She begged him in her thoughts for help, to no avail. She was sure a lot of time was passing because the light shifted in the wall as the sun made his way through the sky. Jooheon and Changkyun came over early in the morning and she barely noticed them, forcing herself to focus only on the task.

Her head was hurting a lot by noon, probably from dehydration or hunger.

 

_Wonho I know you are in there you stubborn man. Let me in._

 

She grabbed his hands suddenly as to elicit some reaction. Confusion crossed his face not knowing what was happening.

 

_You got me into this mess! You better be there to help me until the end._

 

Her vision blurry by the tears threatening to spill. 

 

_Let me in Wonho... please._

 

Tears fell from her eyes onto her lap, as his hand reached over to cup her face. He seemed worried when he noticed the tears flowing.

 

\- I'm here don't worry. - she said planting a kiss on his palm. 

 

His features got softer with that chaste kiss, and he closed his eyes to rest. 

 

 

 

By nightfall, Jooheon came over to check on her and found her sobbing over Wonho.

 

- Jinjoo what happened? Why are you crying?

 

\- H-he lost them all! - she explained while taking deep breaths - he doesn't feel anything anymore, I tried pinching him but he doesn't react at all! 

She was rocking her body back an forth cradling Wonho's hand against her.

 

\- I don't know what else to do I've been trying all day but I can't get in! Jooheon we are losing him and it's my fault! - and started sobbing again.

 

\- It's not your fault. I don't think anyone else is responsible for his situation besides his own brother. - he sighed - No feeling at all you say? The active part of the venom is gone now, but he is stuck inside himself. 

 

\- Can't you try to reach him with me? - she asked whimpering, begging for all the help she could get.

 

\- I can't Jinjoo, I'm sorry. We share the same blood but that's it, we don't have that connection you two have.

 

The sobs died in her throat at his words and she stared at Wonho's hand in her lap. Jooheon watched in panic as she reached for the knife.

 

- Jinjoo no! That's not a solution, we have to keep trying!

 

She ignored him and before he could do anything she had a big slash in her hand and she did the same for Wonho's hand.

 

\- What are you doi-... oh. Oh! Here let me help you! 

 

Jooheon reached for a big strip of the bandage to fasten her hand with Wonho's.

 

\- Lay down. Lay down or you will fall in the water. I'll keep the wound open. - he said while searching through his box of potions.

 

\- Won't his chest wounds open again? - she asked lifting her head.

 

\- Probably not it's a small dose. - he smeared the blue liquid on the hand wound and bandaged their hands together, palm to palm - Don't mind me, try to reach him.

 

Jinjoo did as he told, laying down next to Wonho with his right hand intertwined with her left, she closed her eyes and called for him.

 

Something was different this time. Her eyelids were heavy and she couldn't open them anymore. 

 

 

 

Cold started spreading from her hand to the rest of her body after a while, like a sea washing over her.

 

But around, there was only darkness. 

 

 

A different kind of darkness. 

 

 

The kind that could feel her in its territory and wasn't happy about it.

She felt the threatening aura, like a snarl from a wild beast.

 

_I don't give a fuck if you don't like me or not, I'm here for him._

 

The darkness chuckled but didn't move.

_Let me pass, I'm warning you._

 

Jinjoo's anger was bubbling up in her chest. Her heartbeat hammering around her like a drum. The sound seemed to shake the surroundings.

The small hint of fear and doubt sprouting within the thing in front of her made her bold.

 

_Out.of.my.fucking.way!_

 

She let the anger expand from her like a shock wave  All the sadness and frustration from the last weeks pushing the wave forward. She was expecting an impact but just like a smoke curtain the darkness left, and the open sea stood in front of her.

 

She looked around but saw only a beautiful beach. Smooth pebbles, craggy rocks, huge pieces of driftwood, but no Wonho.

 

Jinjoo called for him as loud as she could but no answer came back, something inside her told her she didn't have to speak for him to hear her. So she did the same thing as before, and pushed her feelings forward, out of her, in every direction.

 

This time there wasn't any anger but hope, and something else she wasn't sure of.

 

They translated as a steady heartbeat through the universe Wonho and her were sharing for now.

 

_THERE. I FEEL YOU._

 

His presence seemed curled up like a baby in fetal position. He was almost afraid to let her reach him.

 

_You need to wake up Wonho. Remember? I made a promise to you too._

 

" _Jinjoo_ _. I can't. I don't know how._ " the presence answered.

 

_Yes, you can. Just follow me._

 

Footsteps behind her.

 

Turning back she saw him, walking the sand stretch looking around very confused.

She smiled and extended her arm to him, happy that he seemed alright and was clearly elated with everything that was going around him, big smile and a sparkle in his eyes... and two strong legs. Temporary. Her way to help Wonho leave the prison the venom created with ease. 

As soon as their hands touched, Jinjoo held on for dear life when the vortex of reality forced her to come back. 

 

She opens her eyes to Wonho sitting up suddenly, breathing with difficulty probably freaking about what happened. 

 

When he accessed his surroundings saw her laying down next to him, and his eyes went from her to their bandaged hands and understood. 

 

\- Welcome back - she said - I thought I had lost you too. 

 


	12. Chapter XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little mermaid with a twist and Monsta X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any rights to Monsta X, the only copyright I claim goes for the plotline and the oc. Any resemblance with reality is pure coincidence.
> 
> Hi guys.  
> First and foremost, I apologize for the absence, between two of my close relatives passing away and new schedules at work, my life has been a freaking roller coaster.   
> I'll try to be a bit more let us say, prolific.
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Love you all
> 
> PS: Btw the oc is no longer Y/N but Jinjoo. It means Pearl in Korean.

Waves and seaweed filled her dreams. Somehow she wasn't struggling for air, there wasn't a need for breathing.  

Trying to catch her surroundings Jinjoo saw the huge schools of silver fish wandering around, sparkling between the warm rays the sun casted from up above. The environment seemed... odd. The colors and the contrast were heightened, everything looked more... Real? Yes, real, that's it. But how? Was this just a vivid dream or a vision from Wonho again? Looking down she saw her pale legs kicking in the open water. So it was a dream after all, otherwise she would have seen his tail instead.

There was no fear, no darkness, everything was clear and serene. She felt... Happy. And free. So she did the obvious thing: Jinjoo swam.

The fishes didn't ran away from her, quite the opposite, even a solitary turtle stayed with her playing the underwater equivalent to a game of tag.

After what seemed hours of playing underwater, Jinjoo rested a bit in the white sand at the bottom collecting pretty seashells for her companions and for Hyeon and her baby. The ocean shifted while she was distracted, leaving her alone in a small sand bank with nothing around her besides the vastness of the open ocean, still she wasn't afraid. This was her dream after all so she abandoned the seashells and playfully swam forward into the infinite blue, chasing the currents, the warm water enveloping her like a warm embrace until...

 

_"- Hello Jinjoo."_

 

The dream was gone the second her eyes snapped open, she was back in the cave but that dreadful voice was still in her head. 

Through her peripheral vision she could see that Wonho was still asleep peacefully by her side and with such abandon that a small trickle of drool was hanging from his parted lips.

 

_"- It's not him you're talking to."_

 

Her throat gurgled incoherently when she tried to scream for help.

 

_"- Now now my darling, don't waste your energies trying to speak, it's no use. I'll be doing the talking instead."_

 

The silky-smooth tone of that voice terrified her more than anything. Were she not paralyzed already, she would have been too crushed by the weight of that terror to even move a finger.

" Who are you?" words that formed in her mind as the world grew dark once again around her.

The voice sounded surprised by the fact that she could answer back in thought. 

 

_"- You and I haven't met, but I think my brother over there already talked about me. I'm Hyungwon. King, Hyungwon. And I would very much like to know how did you got yourself into this dream world. And now that we're at it, how did my brother survived the trackers I sent him."_

 

It was like as if an icycle fell in the pit of her stomach at the mention of that name. Her fear becoming a dark reality as a thin silhouette came out of the shadows in front of her, revealing a tall, dark-haired, man. A merman to be exact. One that smiles like he knows exactly when and how the world is going to end.

The scariest thing was that question. 

She wasn't sure how she managed to get to this, dream world as he put it, but the only thing that could explain it was the blood "transfusion" she did with Wonho. He is most likely, still running through her veins, making weird shit with her system. 

 

_"- No answer? Pity. You must be quite special to be able to come here on your own. Humans aren't renowned by their, let us say, supernatural skills."_ \- he said looking her up and down, like a predator sizing up it's prey. The perly white of his teeth shinning in the gloom.

 

_"- Now that I see you up close... You're also quite attractive for a human. I can see why both my dear brother and that other human go out of their way for you."_

 

Other human? Jinjoo knew he must be talking about Kihyun. So it's true that he's holding him captive.

"What have you done to him you monster?"

 

_"- No need to be so feisty darling. He's alright, as one can be in his situation."_ \- he grinned broadly. _"- I understand your suspicion though, obviously. Now, will you be a good girl and tell me how exactly did you got here, because I am quite intrigued and interested, you see? I might have some use for someone like you."_

 

Her mind almost screamed a resounding NO at that. "I don't know. I never did this before. And even if I did knew, I wouldn't tell you."

 

_"- That's a shame that you are so stubborn, it would be so much easier and painless for you."_  - he sighed in a very dramatic way, producing a very fake looking pout - _"It seems like I will have to force those answers out won't I?"_

 

She smiled at that. "You can always try, it's not that I am going to tell you anything."

Hyungwon pondered for a little bit at her defiant remark and finally made a flourish with his hand producing a ball of light next to him.

 

_"- Very well, since you are so fearless about your well-being... Answer me now or he will pay."_

 

"He?" 

The ball of light showed a man floating in a flooded jail cell. Shackles around both his wrists and ankles kept him from going up to the ceiling. He had what looked like a surgical mask over his mouth, but looking closely she could see it was fleshy and slimy, and connected to an egg shaped thing, that pulsed as if breathing.

Her heart picked up the pace.

"Could it be?"  

The hair moved softly away from his face and she saw who it was, making her breath hitch at her throat. 

"Kihyun! What have they done to you?"

 

Hyungwon smiled wickedly and to Jinjoo's horror, Kihyun's body convulsed violently. He must have been screaming from all the bubbles coming out from the fleshy tentacle,  although no sound came through the portal.

Hyungwon gave a hearty laugh at her expression. 

 

_"- Look at your face! Not so tough now are we?"_

 

Jinjoo begged him to stop, tears welling up in her eyes.

 

_"- Are you ready to talk then?"_ \- Hyungwon asked seemingly absent-minded and casually checking his nails.

 

"I don't know how I did it! Please don't hurt him!" Her mind was racing in panic, trying desperately to get help from Wonho while keeping the truth from this utterly awful monster.

 

_"- You little liar. You expect me to believe that? I am a God, you owe me respect."_

 

Kihyun's body convulsed again. His limbs tugging hard on the shackles, small clouds of blood appearing where the metal was scrapping the skin.

"Please just stop! I swear I don't know!"

Hyungwon stared her down, calculating. 

 

_"- Very well, let us pretend I believe you."_  - Hyungwon said swimming closer to her - _"I'll look for the answer myself."_

 

Before she could do anything else, a disgusting tentacle sprouted from behind his back and wrapped around her face and head, an agonizing feeling of intrusion and violation made her feel icky and dirty, that thing was fumbling around in her mind, accessing her inner memories, the most intimate moments with Kihyun, she couldn't let him have it all, she would keep him out somehow. In panic she tried to tap into the power she had felt when she helped Wonho, and pictured a silver wall of protection around her mind, keeping that thing out.

The fumbling stopped suddenly.

 

_"- How in hell can you do that??? What are you? You will tell me even if we have to be doing this forever."_

 

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW." 

 

Hyungwon pressed the tentacle harder around her head. 

He clearly wanted to know her secret, that made her sure he would end up doing weird experiments trying to reproduce the same thing in the only human he had access for now.

She must have dropped her guard for a second, long enough for the tentacle to grab a memory of a bloody hand. 

He smiled in triumph. 

 

_"- What was that? Show me that again."_

 

Another presence entered her mind and like a ghost, Wonho showed up in front of her, rage emanating from every pore.

 

-This conversation is over, brother. - his voice boomed in the void. 

 

And with a strong arm gesture, like when one pulls a curtain, Hyungwon disappeared from sight. Wonho turned to her, worry plastered all over his face.

She struggled to move, but the paralysis wasn't going away. It should be over right? Her throat made choked up noises when she tried to talk. Breathing was hard, like as if a heavy weight sat on her chest.

Wonho fussed over her unsure at what to do.

 

\- Jooheon! Why can't she move? - he shouted to the merman behind him.

 

\- He's still keeping an hold on her! You brought her back but the connection isn't broken. - Jooheon was going through handfuls of objects inside one of his decaying chests. - I can't find the damn amulet!

 

Wonho grabbed her limp hand and tried to reassure her that everything would be ok.

 

\- Stay calm Jinjoo, Jooheon is trying to find something that will keep you away from him.  Try to breath slowly.

 

She felt the icy cold presence of Hyungwon inside her head probing at her memories, at any moment now,  her boundaries would collapse and he would see what had happened between her and Wonho.

 

\- Here I found it! - Jooheon screamed and threw a necklace in Wonho's direction that caught it deftly. - put it around her neck quickly.

 

Wonho held a silver chain with dangling seashells, and placed it around her neck. The effect was immediate, and Jinjoo screamed bloody murder when the grip left her.

 

_"- This isn't over yet. I'll see you in time, Jinjoo."_

 

The looming threat in his voice was the last thing she heard before slipping into unconsciousness.

 

 

* * *

 

Jinjoo wake up to a very concern looking trio hovering over her.

 

\- Are you ok? Can you move? - Jooheon asked.

 

\- I'm ok, I guess... My head hurts like hell though. - Changkyun extended his hand to help her sit up. To be honest, her head felt like it was about to split in half but she wasn't going to say it out loud and make them all even more worried than they already were.

 

Wonho still looked angered, a prominent vein on his neck pulseing rapidly . 

 

\- Don't stare at me like that Wonho, you know it's not my fault. - Jinjoo groaned, rubbing her temples.

 

\- I'm not saying it is, I'm just curious about what happened. - Wonho said in all seriousness straightening up the seashells in her necklace.

 

\- That makes two of us then. - Jinjoo swatted his hand away - I thought it was you showing me stuff again. 

 

\- I woke up because you were making weird noises I thought you were snoring or something...

 

Jinjoo narrowed her eyes at him.

 

\- What do you mean by snoring? I don't snore. - Jinjoo saw the cute "O" of his lips forming at her remark, ready to protest - At least I don't drool while sleeping like you do!

 

\- What? You do snore! You sound like a freaking motorboat! - Wonho was trying his best to hide the cheeky smile that wanted to form.

 

\- Guys, guys... - Jooheon intervened to stop the arguing, clearly annoyed that they weren't being serious about the whole situation and turned to Wonho - You heard her doing strange noises and then?

 

Wonho gave up on the bickering and turned serious again.

 

\- I looked at Jinjoo and and her eyes were rolled back in her head. I tried to shook her awake thinking it might be just a nightmare but when I touched her something felt wrong and suddenly I could see her breath fogging. When I reached inside her head, he was there. 

 

Jinjoo shivered at the thought of Hyungwon being near her like that again. The intrusive touch still lingered. 

 

\- He showed me Kihyun. - she blurted suddenly. 

 

The three mermen stared at her in astonishment. 

 

\- What? Why? - Changkyun asked. 

 

Jinjoo leaned back against the stone wall fighting back the tears. 

Softly she told them what happened since she wake up in her dream until Wonho coming to rescue her. Their expressions went from astonished to downright scared. Jooheon though, was really interested in her new found abilities, asking a series of questions and requesting her to perform some tests so he could be sure of what was going on exactly. 

 

\- This is dangerous for you Jinjoo - Jooheon finally said - you have no idea how to control that power. You're opening gates that you don't know how to close. And scarier things than Hyungwon can come through. 

 

\- How is this possible? Did you had this ability before and you never told me? - Wonho was quite freaked out by the whole situation she could see. Things were taking a turn he wasn't expecting, the whole thing went from just fighting Hyungwon and finding Kihyun to Jinjoo developing strange merpeople powers. 

 

\- No, I didn't, you know that. You saw how scared I was when you talked to me in my mind for the first time. - he shook his head dumbfounded - For fucks sake Wonho, I never even knew that merpeople were real. 

 

No one talked for a while, until Changkyun's voice cut the silence. 

 

\- Could it be that... - he swallowed hard - now that she's sharing Wonho's blood, she inherited some of our powers? 

 

\- If I haven't seen it happen before my eyes... I would say that it was unlikely. - Jooheon said examining the cut in her palm. 

 

\- I actually thought that when he was interrogating me. That's why he was forcing himself into my mind like that, he wanted to know how. This has to be temporary right? It will fade eventually won't it? 

 

Jooheon didn't answer and avoid her gaze. She understood, he was clueless too, instead he picked the ring box that contained the ring Kihyun gave her. 

 

\- Before I forget. I have news about the ring.  - He opened the box to look at the thing - this is a very old and obscure item. The last time I read about a ring like this was at the old sunken temple in R'lyeh. There's an inscription there that talks about a wizard, named Nyarlathotep, that was banished by the first king eons ago when he managed to conquer and enslave the power of the old ones. The wizard was known to assure that his followers would never turn on him by wearing a special magic ring. The ring would act like a virus and infect everyone that would wear it making them subservient to Nyarlathotep.  

 

Jinjoo remembered how different Kihyun seemed that night. Could it be he had tried the ring before giving it to her? 

Jooheon continued his explanation.

 

\- This ring was supposed to be hidden in the vaults of the city, alongside with all the things that were apprehended from the wizard... My guess is that Hyungwon has been meddling with Nyarlathotep shit for a while and is using it for his own gain. 

 

\- So he's the one making deals? Makes sense to be honest. - Wonho said scratching his chin. - what better way to destroy humankind than to let them do it themselves? 

 

\- I agree. He only spends enough energy to make others do his dirty work for him. - Changkyun said. 

 

\- I'm sorry, I'm confused. If we got the ring - Jinjoo intervened a bit lost among all the talk of wizards and jewelry that enslaves people - does it mean he can't control people anymore? 

 

\- Sadly not,  the ring itself has no power if the wizard isn't behind it. - Jooheon closed the box and held it in his hand. - It means that Hyungwon somehow has summoned Nyarlathotep or is in the process of doing it.


End file.
